You Feel Like Home
by Secret-writer91
Summary: Gabriela Wilson was all set to get married to her boyfriend of five years. The last thing that she expected to happen was an earthquake to hit as she prepares to say I Do. With the priest claiming that he cannot marry Gabriela since she is meant for someone else, Gabriela is forced to return to Forks to find out who her ancestors wish her to be with and break things off. Jacob/OC.
1. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.

Set post Breaking Dawn.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Getting Ready.**

Waking up the morning of her wedding, Gabriela Wilson smiled to herself as she stared out of her childhood bedroom window; she couldn't believe that she was getting married and today was her big day. Gabriela stared out of the window for a moment more, she was glad that it was a sunny day and it made her wonder how perfect her day was going to be.

Closing her brown eyes, Gabriela's fingers moving to play with the olive wood necklace with circles pendant that lay around her neck; it had been a gift from someone that she used to know when she was a child. Gabriela could barely remember the little boy that had given it to her, it had been so long since she had seen Jacob Black and she moved to San Diego over sixteen years ago.

Throwing back her blankets, Gabriela allowed her feet to touch the floor; she didn't wish to spend all morning in bed when she needed to get ready for her big day. Gabriela smiled to herself, she wrapped her dressing gown around her so that she could head downstairs to have breakfast; she would need to have a bath and everything was going to be perfect.

Gabriela took a deep breath, she smiled a little sadly at one of the pictures on her mirror; she brushed her fingers against it for a moment before shaking her head. There was no point dwelling on the past, Gabriela was marrying Daniel and she was happy about that; she had been sure since the moment that she had met him.

Gabriela just regretted that there was going to be one person not at the wedding, the couple had lost a close friend only a few months ago and it had been a shock to the both of them. Gabriela walked out of her bedroom, she needed to have something to eat and make sure that everything was ready; she would hate for anything to go wrong on her big day.

* * *

Staring at herself in the mirror, Gabriela took a deep breath as she admired the white ball gown floor length beading sequins scoop lace wedding dress paired with white high heels that she was wearing. Gabriela couldn't believe how fast the day had come; she would be marrying her boyfriend of five years and she couldn't wait, it almost seemed like a dream to her.

"You look so beautiful," Connie Wilson gushed staring at her daughter, she couldn't believe that today was the day and she was so happy for her little girl was going to get married. Gabriela turned around to face her mother, she was so nervous about today and she hoped that nothing would go wrong; she was so excited and she knew that she had chosen the right man.

"My brother is such a lucky man," Emma Garcia mused smiling at her best friend and future sister-in-law, she couldn't believe that she was finally going to witness this wedding. Gabriela nodded her head, she peeked at herself in the mirror again her fancy elbow wedding bride veil with beadings decorate edge flowed down her back; she looked more than ready to marry Daniel.

"Okay… ladies we need to get going," Michael Wilson said stepping into the room, he smiled at the sight of his only child and daughter dressed beautifully in her dress; he couldn't believe that he was going to be giving her away today. Connie smiled softly before she headed downstairs so that they could leave, she didn't want to delay and she was sure that they couldn't be late for the wedding.

Emma paused looking at her best friend, there was one thing that they needed to do before they left for the church and it was best done now; she didn't want any messing around while at church.

"One moment… take it off," Emma said signalling to the olive wood necklace with circles pendant that Gabriela was wearing, she had never seen her friend to it off. Gabriela paused for a moment and looked at her best friend, she chewed on her lip knowing that Emma was right; she hadn't seen the boy that had given it to her since she was eight years old.

"The necklace that you always wear… I'm not having you wear some other man's gift while marrying my big brother," Emma ordered moving to take it off, she knew that it meant a lot to Gabriela; for as long as they had known each other she had always worn it but it was time to leave it behind.

Gabriela closed her eyes as she allowed Emma to remove her necklace, she felt so odd without it on and she knew that it was only for a day. Emma eyed the necklace for a moment before she put it on the dressing table; she honestly didn't know why Gabriela continued to wear it since she hadn't seen the boy that had given it to her in years.

"Okay… now you look perfect," Emma said pleased, she smiled at Gabriela before leaving the room; she didn't want to slow them down and more than she already had. Gabriela peeked at herself in the mirror for one final time, she took a deep calming breath; she couldn't believe that this was it, she was finally getting married.

* * *

Gabriela chewed on her lip as she carefully climbed out of the Bentley MK VI, she hadn't originally wanted to get married in a church; however Daniel had told her that it would be the perfect place for them to wed and she had agreed in the end. Gabriela smoothed out her dress, she had never saw herself getting married in a church like this but if it made Daniel happy then that was all that mattered.

"Are you ready?" Michael asked smiling at his daughter, he was a little sad that she was getting married; she was a little girl and he didn't want to let her go. Gabriela nodded her head, she smiled spotting her grandmother walking into the church; she felt a chill as Dorothy Wilson looked at her and glared before she headed inside.

Gabriela took a deep breath, she recalled that her grandmother had been far from pleased when she had announced her engagement to Daniel; Dorothy didn't like him and didn't think that he was good enough for her.

"Ready as I will ever be," Gabriela replied smiling, she looked up at the sky as it started to get dark like it was going to rain; she frowned a little surprised that it might rain especially since it was the middle of summer. Connie smiled watching her daughter for a moment before she headed into the church, she was so proud and she knew that everything would be fine.

"Let's go and find out seats." Connie gushed smiling to her youngest daughter, Adriana who was stood beside her in her pretty dress; she was hopeful that one day it would be her wedding. Gabriela slowly walked up the steps to the church with her father, she was so nervous about this but she knew that this was what she wanted.

Gabriela's stomach twisted and turned as she stepped into the church, the wedding march started to play and she took her father's hand so that they could walk down the aisle. Gabriela smiled spotting Daniel waiting for her, she was going to spend the rest of her life with him and she couldn't waist. Daniel was the love of her life and she was more than ready to become his wife, Gabriela was sure of that and this was what she wanted.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	2. Angry Ancestors

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.

Set post Breaking Dawn. REPOSTED.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Angry Ancestors.**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God," the priest said smiling at Gabriela and Daniel, who were stood before him as he started the ceremony of their wedding; this was the third wedding that he had done that day and he couldn't wait to finish.

"It is therefore, not to be entered into unadvisedly, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons come now to be joined," the priest said looking between the couple, he had known Daniel's family for years and had been thrilled to hear that Daniel wished to marry in the family church with his fiancée. Gabriela had never really been to his church before but in the led up to the wedding the priest had seen a lot more of her as she tried to fit in with her future husband's family.

"God, for the joy of this occasion we thank you. For the significance of this wedding day we thank you. For this important moment in an ever growing relationship we thank you. For your presence here and now and for your presence at all times, we thank you. In Christ's holy name. Amen," the priest said opening with a prayer, the gathering repeated after him while Gabriela and Daniel bowed their heads in prayer. Gabriela took a deep breath, she looked at Daniel sure about what she was doing; she felt a little odd without Jacob's necklace around her neck.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the priest asked looking down at Gabriela's parents, he smiled at them as they got to their feet and stepped forward; he was hoping that this would be a quick and simple ceremony.

"We do," Michael and Connie said smiling, they were happy that their daughter was finally getting married and they were here to witness it.

"Daniel and Gabriela, the covenant which you are about to make with each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for each other," the priest said as it slowly started to get dark outside, he frowned a little knowing that it wasn't forecast to rain that day. Gabriela peeked over at the windows, she hoped that it was only a light shower since they were meant to be having the reception outside; Dorothy pursed her lips realising that something was going to happen.

"As you pledge your vows to each other, and as you commit your lives to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness, and yet with a deep sense of joy; with the deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a dynamic growing relationship of trust, mutual support, and caring love," the priest said as a rumbling could be heard. People whispered wondering what was going on and what they could hear, Daniel ignored it knowing that it was just a bit of bad weather that they hadn't been expecting.

"If anyone knows of a reason that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace?" the priest said looking around the room taking in the guests, he was surprised that there was so many people in his church right now.

Daniel chuckled and looked at Gabriela, he didn't know of anyone that would have any reason for them not to marry; a couple of other people laughed before the priest moved to continue. Just as he moved to open his mouth, there was a loud crash of thunder before the ground started to shake violently; the church vibrated as the clouds got even darker.

"Look out," called the best man in horror as one of the statues started to fall towards Daniel and Gabriela; he dived out of the way as other items started to fall and the other guests cried out. Daniel jumped out of the way quickly moving to save himself while the priest scurried out of the way; he covered his head and cowered in his hiding place as he ducked between the seats.

Gabriela threw herself to the floor to avoid being crushed by the falling statue; she stared shocked as it made a horrible crunching sound when it hit the floor. Gabriela swallowed carefully lifting herself up as the shaking stopped, her brown eyes peeking around to see if everyone was alright; she sighed in relief when she saw that no one had been hurt. Michael moved to help his eldest daughter to his feet as Daniel slowly appeared looking around nervously; no one had expected something like that to happen during the ceremony.

"I knew it… you have angered our ancestors," Dorothy shouted from her place next to Connie, she pointed at her eldest granddaughter; she had known since this had started that Gabriela was going to anger their tribal ancestors. Gabriela stared at Dorothy wondering what she was talking about, she frowned as Daniel moved towards her; he looked just as confused, he had no idea what his fiancée's grandmother was talking about.

"You were promised to another, the ancestors approved of him," Dorothy shouted while Connie tried to get her to be quiet, no one was sure what she was talking about since Gabriela had been with Daniel for a long time now. Dorothy glared at her daughter-in-law, she knew that Connie wouldn't understand what she was talking about; she had known since Gabriela was a little girl that she was meant for something more.

Daniel looked at Gabriela's grandmother wondering what she was talking about, he had known Gabriela for years and he knew that there was no way that she had cheated on him; there was no other man in her life.

"Shall we continue?" the priest asked shaken by what had just happened, he had no idea what it was but he was sure that something powerful had just happened. However before anyone could speak there was another shake making people cry out, it was clear that they wouldn't be continuing with the wedding today.

Gabriela closed her eyes, she didn't know why this was happening but she knew that she needed answers; she chewed on her lip as Daniel pressed a kiss to her head before he moved to call of the wedding.

"We'll just postpone it'll be fine," Emma said walking past Gabriela to help her brother, she was determined to see her best friend as her sister and nothing was going to change that. Gabriela moved to sit down, she couldn't believe that this was happening; she had thought that this day would be perfect and now all the plans lay in ruin. Gabriela looked over at her grandmother, she wondered for a moment if she was right and she had done something to anger her ancestors; it wasn't something that Daniel believed in but it was something that she did since it was part of her heritage.

"Gran," Gabriela said quietly, she peeked over at her parents knowing that they didn't believe in the stories of her father's tribe; they had left the reservation years ago and had all but forgotten about their life there. Dorothy stared at her granddaughter, she had high hopes for Gabriela and she was hopeful that she would be the one to make a chance that the family needed to reconnect with the tribe. It had been one of the reasons that Dorothy hadn't liked Daniel, he disregarded everything that Gabriela believed in and was making her into someone that she wasn't.

"What do I do?" Gabriela asked wanting answers for what had just happened during her wedding to the man that she loved.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	3. The Shaman

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.

Set post Breaking Dawn. REPOSTED.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Shaman** **.**

Gabriela chewed on her lip as she turned off her car, she peeked over at the house wondering if she had lost her mind; her grandmother had directed here after the disaster that had been her wedding. Gabriela had no idea what to think about the earthquake that had struck during the ceremony but she had a feeling that it hadn't been natural.

Dorothy had told Gabriela that she needed to seek the advice of a shaman, someone who would be able to tell her how to correct what she had done and how to deal with the ancestors. Gabriela hadn't told anyone where she was going, she found it hard to share things like this with Daniel and she knew that he didn't believe in the supernatural things that she was raised around.

Taking a final deep breath to calm herself, Gabriela climbed out of the car and shouldered her bag; she wanted to see what the shaman would say when she explained her problem. Gabriela silently walked through the garden and up onto the porch, she knocked on the door and waited for a moment; she looked around the garden thinking about why she had come. The sound of the door creaking open made Gabriela look at the doorway where a woman stood, she swallowed nervously as the woman scrutinised her.

"Erm hello… I'm Gabriela Wilson, my grandmother said that you could help me," Gabriela said looking at the shaman, she felt a little nervous and she wished that she had brought her grandmother with her. The shaman eyed Gabriela for a moment before she nodded her head and allowed Gabriela to step into her home; she continued to stare as if trying to work out why the brunette had come to her.

"What is your problem?" the shaman asked signalling for Gabriela to take a seat, she was surprised that someone had been sent to see her.

"I was meant to get married a few days ago and there was an earthquake," Gabriela said carefully, she messed with the olive wood necklace with circles pendant that lay around her neck again. The shaman perked up for a moment as she sat across from Gabriela, her eyes locked on the necklace around her neck; she recognised it as a betrothal gift and was sure the wedding was fine.

"Your soul-mate is a lucky man," the shaman said nodding at the gift, it was a little old fashioned and it was rare that she saw anything like that when the young folk all seemed interested in expensive rings now. Gabriela blinked confused for a moment before she realised that the shaman was referring to, she shook her head a little amused that she thought that Jacob was the man that she was marrying.

"I'm not marrying the one who gave me this… I'm marrying Daniel," Gabriela said trying to explain, she fingered the necklace knowing that Daniel wasn't fond of her doing so since it made her look unconfident. The shaman pursed her lips, she grabbed a hold of a book and smacked it over Gabriela's head; she glared at the brunette who yelped in pain.

"What was that for?" Gabriela asked rubbing her head, she glared at the shaman wondering why she had just been hit over the head; she had only told her that she wasn't marrying the man that had given her the necklace. The shaman tutted to herself, no wonder the ancestors all seemed unrested when it came to this woman; she was messing up the future and didn't even know it.

"You are marrying the wrong man… how can you disrespect your ancestors going against their wishes?" the shaman snapped moving away from Gabriela, who stared at her; she swallowed remembering what her grandmother had said on her wedding day.

"I haven't seen Jacob since I was eight…" Gabriela argued, she wasn't sure why everyone kept talking about her decision as if she had strung Jacob along; she didn't know him anymore and hadn't in years. The shaman sighed and shook her head, she had seen this all before and she hoped that Gabriela would take her advice; the others hadn't and it had only ended in heartache.

"What do I need to do?" Gabriela asked leaning forward, she wanted to marry Daniel and nothing was going to change that; she needed to know how to break this thing off with Jacob so that she could be happy. The shaman stared at Gabriela, she frowned for a moment as a plan formed in her mind and she knew just what to do.

"You must return to this Jacob, go with him to the place where he gave you that necklace and burn it together," the shaman said making Gabriela stare at her, she hadn't been expecting anything like that and she had hoped for something a little easier. Gabriela had received the necklace on a fishing trip that her father had taken with Jacob's, it had been years ago and they had stayed at the Black's cabin up in the mountains as a last trip for the two families.

"I have to go back to La Push," Gabriela whispered realising that if this meant that she could marry Daniel without causing anymore issues then she could be happy.

* * *

"You're going where?" Emma shouted staring at Gabriela as her friend packed for her trip to La Push, she hadn't been expecting this when she had come over to help reorganise the wedding. Gabriela continued to pack, she wanted to have everything ready for her flight and she would leave tomorrow; she would tell Daniel when he came home from work for dinner.

"I'm going to La Push to cancel this whole Jacob thing," Gabriela said trying to explain, she peeked at Emma who looked unhappy with her decision; she knew that no one would understand why she was doing this. Gabriela wanted to make sure that nothing got in the way of her marrying Daniel, if going to La Push and burning her necklace with Jacob was what it took then so be it.

"Are you out of your mind?" Emma asked watching her best friend, she moved to try and stop Gabriela from packing; she had no idea what had made her friend decided that this was going to be a good idea. Daniel would never agree to this and Emma wanted to make sure that she would have a sister-in-law soon; in her mind Gabriela didn't have to do this and it was all nonsense.

Gabriela nibbled on her lip, she looked at her best friend knowing that it didn't make sense; she was doing this to try and appease her family and it was the only way to clear the feeling that she had.

"Just trust me… I need to do this," Gabriela said taking Emma's hands before her friend could start unpacking for her, she smiled a little hoping that she would understand and not cause her any issues. Emma frowned, she understand why Gabriela thought that this was happening but it wasn't linked to her ancestors; she opened her mouth to speak when the lights flickered making her pause.

"I'm still going to marry your brother, I love Daniel," Gabriela said moving to continue packing, she had a flight at nine o'clock the next morning and she wasn't going to miss it. Emma eyed Gabriela, she didn't trust her friend to come back and there was only one way to ensure that she did come back and marry Daniel.

"I'm coming with you," Emma declared making Gabriela stop and look at her, this was the only way that Emma could make sure that her brother would still have a fiancée at the end of this.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	4. Nessie Cullen

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.

Set post Breaking Dawn. REPOSTED.

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Nessie Cullen.**

Nessie Cullen grinned climbing out of her car and walked towards her boyfriend's house, in the years since the Volturi confrontation she had grown and she now looked like she was eighteen years old instead of just eight. Nessie shouldered her bag, not much had changed since the Volturi had left and her family had moved to Vancouver; she was excited about spending a couple of weeks back in Forks for the summer.

"Jake," Nessie called smiling, she hurried through the front garden to her boyfriend, Jacob Black; she had missed him while she had been away. Her father, Edward Cullen, had insisted that the couple had a bit of space between them especially since he thought that Nessie was getting too attached to the Quileute because Jacob had imprinted on her.

"Ness," Jacob greeted with a smile, he hadn't been expecting her for another week and he had thought that her father would put her off coming to see him. Edward had never liked Jacob and the two had once been love rivals for Nessie's mother, Bella; it made things a little awkward but Bella was just happy that she got to keep her best friend in some way.

"I thought you weren't coming until July," Jacob said moving to hug his girlfriend, he hated that he hadn't been able to go with her but he was needed on the reservation. Sam had stepped down as alpha allowing the two packs to converge again and then there was Billy whose health had declined in the last couple of years. Nessie smiled, she kissed Jacob knowing that she had made the right decision in coming earlier; she was tired of her father being so noisy and invading her privacy.

"I missed you," Nessie said looking up with big brown eyes, she was happy to be away from her family for a little while; she missed being around the pack and she was sure that this summer would be the best since she would be staying until December.

* * *

"So how has school been?" Jacob asked handing Nessie a drink, he knew that she had been studying hard at her school and now that her aging had slowed down to a near stop he knew that she would be moving around a lot with her family.

Nessie smiled, she only got to speak to Jacob for an hour a night and it didn't help that her father would hover while she spoke to him. Edward's dislike for Jacob made Nessie wish that she could just stay in La Push but it just wasn't possible, she knew that and she hoped that one day Jacob would be able to leave La Push to be with her.

"It's been good," Nessie said sipping on her drink, it had taken a lot of convincing to get her parents and grandparents to attend school for a normal experience; only her aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett had agreed with what she had wanted to do. Nessie wanted to be treated like an adult and her parents insisted on babying her whenever they were around, she was tired of being treated like she was a little girl still.

"How's things with the pack?" Nessie asked changing the conversation away from her, they were like her second family and she knew that so much must have happened while she had been away. Jacob smiled at his girlfriend, he was surprised himself at how quiet things had been lately; he had a feeling that it wouldn't be staying this way.

So much had changed since the Volturi had left; Sam and Emily had gotten married and now had two children, Jared and Kim were engaged and due to get married next year and they had a son while the rest of the pack were happy with their status. Paul had gotten engaged to Jacob's sister and Rachel had slowly come to love La Push again, they had even gotten their own home on the reservation and Rachel ran her own business from there.

Seth had imprinted on a girl called Coleen Rodney that he had met at college and he was due to graduate next summer, Quil and eighteen year old Claire were going strong and Leah was happy just being single right now; she was focusing on herself for once.

"Not much… it's been pretty quiet," Jacob admitted sipping on his drink, he didn't know what to say to about the pack since they hadn't had much to do. Nessie nodded her head, she brushed some hair from her face wishing that she could stay here forever; she loved the quiet town and she could see herself being happy there.

"What's on your mind?" Jacob asked eyeing Nessie, he could see something was bothering her and he hoped that something wasn't wrong back at home for her. Jacob knew that Edward had never liked him and it had only gotten worse after he had imprinted on Nessie; he wished that the vampire would back off when it came to their relationship.

"It's nothing… my family have some visitors that's all," Nessie said not wanting to worry her boyfriend over nothing, her father had commented years ago that Nahuel was interested in her and it was only now that she was older that he visited more. Jacob didn't know that Nahuel was interested in his girlfriend, Nessie didn't want to cause any trouble especially after hearing about her mother's love triangle; she didn't want to hurt anyone like her mother had by being selfish about what she wanted.

* * *

Setting her bag in the bedroom, Nessie rolled her eyes as her mobile rang in her pocket and she grumbled pulling it out only to disconnect the call; she didn't want to speak with her mother right now. Bella didn't understand why Nessie refused to spend any time around the house when Nahuel came to visit them; she thought that the male hybrid was just being friendly and she didn't see how it could be a bad thing for her daughter to have people like him around.

Nessie chewed on her lip as she moved to sit down on the bed, she knew that Nahuel wanted her as his mate and that was why she had left Vancouver; she had Jacob and she was his imprint. Nessie sighed moving to lay back on the bed, she hated that her life was so complicated and she knew that she would have to speak with her parents' sooner or later.

Rosalie had offered to cover for her for a couple of days, she understand that Nessie wasn't pleased with her parents especially with her father right now. Nessie was happy with Jacob and he meant so much to her, she didn't want to hurt him and she had to resist temptation; she had to think of the future that her aunt Alice had seen for her and Jacob.

Nessie wasn't sure how her aunt had seen such a future since she had problems seeing the wolves but Nessie guessed that it was something to do with her. Slowly picking up her phone, Nessie frown wondering what her mother could possibly want from her now; it wasn't like she hadn't told anyone where she was going when she had left.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen… you call me back right this second, how dare you leave when you knew that Nahuel was coming to visit," Bella shouted over the voicemail, Nessie flinched at the sound of her full name; she hated it and wondered why her mother couldn't have called her something normal. It was the reason that she preferred to go by Nessie now, it made her sound human instead of the terrible name her mother had picked for her.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	5. Arriving in Washington

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.

Set post Breaking Dawn. REPOSTED.

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Arriving in Washington.**

"Why is it so cold?" Emma demanded shivering as they stepped off their flight and onto the runway, their flight had been nearly three hours long and she was looking forward to reaching their hotel. Gabriela laughed softly, she had warned her best friend that it wasn't going to be warm but Emma hadn't believed her; it was Washington and it was bound to be raining even if it was the summer.

"How far to our hotel?" Emma asked following after Gabriela, she couldn't wait to get there so that she could take a nap and freshen up; they wouldn't be going to find Jacob until tomorrow and Emma was sure that it would be done with quickly.

"About four hours away," Gabriela replied with a smile, they had to leave Seattle behind and head to Forks which was quite a bit of a drive away. They had landed as close as they could and now they still had to make their way through the Olympic National Park to get to their destination; they were booked to stay at the Kalaloch Lodge for a while to sort this thing with Jacob out.

"But that is so far away," Emma whined stepping into the airport with Gabriela, she was glad to be out of the cold and she couldn't imagine how much further they had to go; she pouted hoping that it would be quick. Gabriela smiled softly, she was a little excited to seeing her former home again and she doubted that it had changed much since she had been a little girl; La Push never seemed to change no matter how long she had been away.

"Gabby I'm hungry," Emma moaned wanting to eat before they started their long trip, she still didn't know why Gabriella had gone through with this; she could have been planned her wedding again instead of making this stupid trip.

* * *

The drive from Seattle to their hotel was a long one and Gabriela was relieved to arrive since she had been the one to drive all the way there; Emma had fallen asleep about twenty minutes until their drive.

"This is it," Gabriela announced parking their rental car, she smiled up at the lodge that would be their home for about a week; she was hopeful that they would have everything sorted by then.

Emma blinked sleepily, she rubbed her eyes and looking up at the building with a wrinkle of her nose; it wasn't what she had been expecting for their stay.

Gabriela unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car, she stretched glad to be able to get out of the car and she couldn't wait to get checked into their room for a rest. Gabriela walked around to the back of the car and popped the boot so that she could get her suitcase out, she peeked at Emma who was a little slower than her.

"Come on sleepyhead…" Gabriela called wanting to get out of the cold, she was exhausted after the long trip and being back in Forks felt odd to her; she wasn't sure what would happen when she went to see Jacob. Emma grumbled climbing out of the car, she moved slowly to help Gabriela with their bags; she shivered at the cold wishing it was warmer like it was in San Diego. The two women quickly headed inside as it started to rain, they didn't want to get wet and the inside of the lodge was nice and warm.

"Good afternoon," the lady at the reception desk greeted spotting to two, she smiled politely knowing that they didn't get many outsiders in the area; it was very rare even if they did get regular business. Emma grumbled at how cheerful the woman was, she just wanted to sleep and couldn't wait to climb into a bed for hours without being interrupted.

"Good afternoon… we have a reservation under Wilson," Gabriela replied moving towards the desk so that they could check in, she doubted that Emma would be saying anything helpful for a while since she was still half-asleep. The woman nodded her head and started to type on her computer, she smiled finding their reservation and moved to get there keys for them.

"So what brings two lovely young ladies like yourself to boring old Forks?" the woman asked handing over the keys, she smiled curiously knowing that she hadn't seen them around before; she knew they were from California and the last people who came to Forks from there were the Newtons. Emma blinked, she wasn't in the mood to deal with a nosey receptionist; she just wanted to go up to their room and sleep until tomorrow.

"I used to live in the area and wanted to show my friend where I grew up," Gabriela explained carefully, she didn't know any news from the area and she didn't want to cause trouble for anyone. Jacob was going to be known in Forks because he was Billy's son and Billy was a council elder down in La Push; in Forks there were no secrets since everyone knew everything and Gabriela didn't want to cause Jacob any trouble by saying something she that she shouldn't.

* * *

"Jake… I was thinking we could go out for dinner?" Nessie called looking for her boyfriend, she was hungry and in no mood to go hunting; she brushed her fingers through her long hair wondering where Jacob was.

It had been hours since she had arrived in La Push and already Nessie felt more relaxed than she ever did when she was spending time with her family; she was happy and she knew that it wasn't going to last. Moving about Jacob's home, Nessie smiled finally finding her boyfriend staring out of the window and towards the forest; she could see that he was deep in thought and she wondered what could be bothering him.

"Jake… is everything okay?" Nessie asked moving towards Jacob, she doubted that it could be anything important since he would have told her already. Nessie poked Jacob in the arm when he didn't reply to her, she frowned as he jumped having not heard her come into the room; it wasn't like Jacob not to notice her and it worried her a little.

"What? Sorry everything's fine," Jacob replied embarrassed and surprised that he hadn't heard Nessie coming, he was usually so attentive when it came to his girlfriend. Nessie stared at him, he had been a little odd since she had arrived and she didn't like that things could be changing between them; she cared for Jacob and she knew that things weren't right.

"Do you want to go to lunch?" Nessie asked softly, she didn't know if Jacob had noticed it but in the hours since she had arrived things had been different between them and it wasn't a good different; she felt like their connection was broken or something.

"Sure," Jacob replied with a nod of his head, he felt odd and he didn't know what it was but he felt like something big was going to happen; he didn't want to worry Nessie since it wasn't like he was psychic or anything. Nessie nodded her head and walked out of the room where she had found Jacob, she paused as her mobile vibrated in her pocket and she sighed when she pulled it out and saw it was her aunt.

"Not now Alice," Nessie murmured sure that it was just something about Nahuel, she didn't like the other vampire and she never would even if that was what her family wanted.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	6. Going to see Jacob

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.

Set post Breaking Dawn. REPOSTED.

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Going to see Jacob.**

""So tell me more about Jacob?" Emma asked looking to her best friend as they started to drive towards La Push, she was curious about the man that Gabriela had come all this way to see. Emma had been Gabriela's best friend for years and she knew so little about her friend's life before she had moved to California; she was curious about how close the brunette had been to Jacob.

"I don't know much… I haven't seen him in years," Gabriela replied, she hadn't been able to keep in touch with her former friends and she wished that she had; it would have made all of this so much easier. She didn't even know if Jacob still lived in La Push, Gabriela doubted that he would have left but he could have gone off to college or something; she had no idea what she was going to find when she arrived at her former home.

"Well what was he like when you were kids?" Emma pushed wanting to make sure that nothing was going to get in the way of the fact that Gabriela was going to marry her brother. Emma wanted Gabriela as her sister and she feared that by meeting Jacob, Gabriela was going to change her mind; she could only imagine how hurt and upset her brother would be if that happened.

"Jake was my best friend, we did everything together," Gabriela recalled with a smile, she had been so upset when she had moved to California but if she hadn't then she would have never met Daniel and she wouldn't have been marrying him now. Nodding her head, Emma turned quietly and looked out of the window thinking; she wasn't sure that coming here was a good idea and she feared what was going to happen when they found this Jacob.

Gabriela focused on driving, she wasn't sure what Emma expected to happen on this trip but it wasn't going to be easy; she was just going to have to trust her best friend. It didn't take long before the car drove into La Push, Gabriela smiled seeing the familiar sights of the place that she had grown up in; she had missed the simplicity of living in such a small town.

"This is where you used to live," Emma said frowning, she had lived in the city most of her life and she could never imagine what it was like living somewhere like this; she loved the big city to much to ever consider giving it up for a small town like this.

Gabriela nodded her head, she had so many fond memories of her childhood in La Push and she had missed the simpleness of living in such a quiet place; it didn't have the problems that the big cities had. The two friends were silent as Gabriela slowly navigated around the streets, she was glad that she had asked her parents for directions so that she could easily find Jacob's home.

"This is it," Gabriela murmured slowing the car down to a stop as she pulled up outside of the Black house, she swallowed wondering if Billy still lived here since she wasn't sure how to explain all of this to Jacob.

Emma nodded her head and removed her seatbelt, she eyed the house knowing that she wasn't going to leave Gabriela or Jacob alone together; everything was going to normal after this trip. Gabriela took a deep breath and climbed out of the rental car, she doubted that putting this off any longer was going to help; she needed to speak with Jacob and when she was done, she would head back to California and marry Daniel.

"Let's get this over with," Emma muttered climbing out of the car and slowly started to follow Gabriela up the path, she had no idea what to expect but she prayed that this Jacob wasn't good looking or anything. The two women walked towards the house completely unsure what they would find when they knocked on the front door.

Gabriela knocked on the front door and stood their nervously, she hoped that she wasn't going to be interrupting anything important; she just wanted to talk to him and tell him what the shaman had said. The door opened to reveal a young woman that looked around sixteen, she was very pale and had long wavy bronze hair; she stared at the two women that were outside of the house.

"Erm hi… does Jacob Black live here?" Gabriela asked nervously, she was a little surprised to see someone so pale living on the reservation and she wondered for a moment if she was visiting someone. Nessie stared at the two women and frowned, she knew most of the neighbours and she didn't recognise either of them; she wondered what they could want with her Jacob.

"Yes and who are you?" Nessie replied cautiously, her boyfriend wasn't expecting any visitors and he would have told her if they were; she crossed her arms not moving to call Jacob who was just inside.

"I'm Gabriela Wilson… I used to live around here," Gabriela murmured awkwardly, she didn't know who the teenager was but she had a feeling that this wasn't going to be pleasant. Nessie stared at Gabriela, something deep down told her to turn the brunette away and not let her speak to Jacob; she didn't want to lose her boyfriend and she could sense this woman was trouble.

"Is Jacob here or not? We need to speak to him it's important," Emma demanded, she wasn't in the mood to deal with some moody teenager, she wanted them to speak to Jacob and sort out all of this trouble then go back home. Nessie glare at the blonde, she didn't know what could be so important that they couldn't tell her; she could tell the women weren't pack members and she doubted it was tribal business.

"Gabby?" Jacob breathed appearing behind his girlfriend, he had heard the conversation from inside and he was surprised to see his former best friend; he hadn't seen her in years and he was surprised to see her again.

"Jake… it's great to see you again," Gabriela replied smiling nervously, she had no idea what she was going to do and she knew that she had to think of something quick; she had to tell Jacob what she had been told. Looking at her boyfriend concerned as he moved past her and out of the door, Nessie didn't like the fact that he was smiling at this complete stranger; she crossed her arms knowing that she had to calm down, she was his imprint and nothing could change that.

"What brings you back to La Push?" Jacob asked curiously, he hadn't heard from Gabriela since she moved to California; he had never expected her to come back and he felt excited about the idea of bonding with his best friend again. Emma stared at Jacob, there was no denying that he was good-looking and that her brother had some serious competition; she was considering calling Daniel to come and join them so that Gabriela wouldn't do anything stupid.

"I'm here to see you actually… we need to talk," Gabriela mumbled peeking at the teenager, she didn't understand why she was glaring at her; it wasn't as if she was flirting with Jacob, she just wanted to talk to him. Jacob raised an eyebrow, he was curious about why Gabriela had come all this way to talk to him; she could have easily called or emailed, he guessed it was too important to discuss over the phone.

"Sure come on in," Jacob said waving for Gabriela and her friend to come inside, he smiled at Nessie and wrapped an arm around home knowing that he would explain everything to her later. Nessie peeked at the two women, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen; it scared her and she wasn't going to let anyone take Jacob from her.

Gabriela might have been some old friend but Nessie was his imprint and she was going to be for the rest of her life; she was happy and Gabriela wasn't going to take that from her.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	7. Worrying Concerns

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.

Set post Breaking Dawn. REPOSTED.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Worrying Concerns** **.**

"So what can I do for you both?" Jacob asked looking between Gabriela and her friend, he still wasn't entirely sure why they had come here to see him; he had never expected to see Gabriela again. It had been years since Jacob had seen Gabriela and he guessed it must be important for her to come all the way across the country to see him; he leant against the counter a little curious about all of this.

"It's sort of hard to explain," Gabriela mumbled ignoring the looks that she was getting from Jacob's girlfriend, she had no idea what Nessie's problem was but she doubted it would get better when she told them what had happened. Nessie stared at Gabriela, she didn't like the fact that the other woman had shown up to speak with Jacob; she crossed her arms and hoped that she wasn't planning on staying long.

"I was meant to get married last week," Gabriela revealed carefully, she ignored the look of distain that Nessie had on her face and she honestly didn't know what the other woman's problem was. Emma messed with her nails, she was glad that they were here to sort all of this out and she hoped that they wouldn't have to waste a lot of time here when there was a wedding to reorganise after what had happened.

"However during my ceremony there was an earthquake," Gabriela mumbled awkwardly, she honestly had no idea if Jacob would even believe her but she needed to sort all of this out if she wanted to marry Daniel. Jacob nodded his head, he wasn't sure what to make of what he was being told; he couldn't imagine what an earthquake had to do with her being in his home.

"It sort of turns out… we are somehow bonded together by the spirits," Gabriela mumbled trying to get this over with, she was sure that it was going to take some convincing to get him to believe her. There was silence in the room for a moment as Gabriela's words sank in, no one was sure what to say especially since her words changed a lot for Jacob and Nessie; they both were meant to be imprinted to one another.

"And who told you that?" Nessie spat knowing that there was no way that Jacob could be connected to this woman when he was her imprint; she didn't want to believe that this was all a lie.

Jacob was the only one that seemed to treat Nessie like her opinions mattered and he was always there for her when things with her overbearing father became too much. The last thing that Nessie wanted was to lose Jacob, she couldn't imagine what her family would do and she knew they would try and push her toward Nahuel if things changed more between her and Jacob in anyway.

"A Shaman," Gabriela revealed looking at Nessie, she was a little surprised at how rude the other woman was being especially when she hadn't actually done anything wrong. It wasn't like she had come all the way here to steal Jacob away, Gabriela had only come because she felt like she had no other choice especially if she wanted to marry Daniel.

"You can get a second opinion if you'd like," Gabriela murmured sure that La Push would have a Shaman that they could speak with, she doubted that they would say anything different than the one in California had said to them.

Jacob nodded his head and knew that speaking with Lilliana couldn't hurt, he was sure that she would be able to clear all this up; there was no way that he could be bond to Gabriela when Nessie was his imprint. Looking at Jacob wondering what was going to happen, Nessie couldn't help but hope that this was some mistake; she couldn't imagine what she would do if she lost him.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Nessie asked once Gabriela and her friend had left, she didn't like any of this and she wanted to know just what Jacob planned to do with the information that Gabriela had given them. It worried her greatly that someone else could have a claim to Jacob, Nessie had heard all about how he had once loved her mother but that mattered little to her since he loved her now.

Bella had once used this as a reason that Nessie should avoid Jacob, she claimed that she hadn't wanted her daughter to get hurt but Nessie could see it was just a way to try and get Jacob to herself again. It had been the reason that the Cullens had moved away from Forks and made Jacob stay behind, they had wanted to put some distance between Jacob and Nessie before someone got hurt.

"I'm gonna make an appointment to speak Lilliana tomorrow," Jacob replied leaning against the counter, he watched Nessie knowing that she was worried and he doubted that she had any reason to be. Jacob had very little interest in starting anything with Gabriela and he was sure she felt the same; they would get rid of any bond between them before moving on with their lives.

"I'm worried," Nessie whispered stepping closer to Jacob, she wrapped her arms around him knowing that things were going to change; the last thing she wanted was for her family to be proven right. Nessie hadn't entirely been honest with Jacob, she had tried to deny that there was anything going on with Nahuel but the longer that she was away from him the stronger the pull to see him was.

Carlisle had tried to explain to her that this was the mating pull but Nessie had refused to listen; Jacob was her soulmate and she wasn't going to let anything come between them. The fact that someone else had shown up claiming to have a connection to him only made Nessie want to fight more; she loved Jacob and the last thing that she wanted was to lose him.

"It's going to be fine… besides Gabby is engaged, she'll be going back to her fiancé once all this is sorted out," Jacob murmured trying to reassure Nessie, he held her close wishing that he knew what to make of all of this. It had been a long time since Jacob had seen Gabriela and he knew that she wouldn't have made the trip to La Push unless it was necessary; he wanted nothing more than to make sure that things were going to work out okay.

The sound of Nessie's mobile ringing made the couple pull apart, they sighed knowing that it could only be her family and Jacob hated that they still tried to get between them because of his imprint. There was something very clearly going on between Nessie and her family and Jacob wished that she would tell him what it was; he hated being kept in the dark all the time.

"It's Alice. I should see what she wants," Nessie mumbled checking her phone, she doubted that her aunt could have seen what was happening and it could only be about the fact that she was avoiding Nahuel. Jacob nodded his head letting Nessie go so that she could speak with Alice, he turned his attention to phoning Lilliana so that they could get an appointment.

Hurrying out of the kitchen, Nessie looked at her phone wondering why they couldn't just leave her alone; she wanted to be with Jacob and wished they could accept that.

"I am not coming home Alice…" Nessie spat answering the phone, she hated that they were trying to bring her home just so that she could spend more time with Nahuel. It hurt that no one seemed to care what she thought and Nessie could only hope that now that Gabriela had shown up that she wasn't forced to deal with more family problems.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	8. Meeting with Lilliana

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.

Set post Breaking Dawn.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Meeting with Lilliana.**

"Now what can I do for you both?" Lilliana asked pottering around her kitchen, it had taken her a couple of days before she had been able to invite Gabriela and Jacob to her home. It had been a surprised when Jacob had shown up and asked to see her, Lilliana hardly saw anyone and she knew it must be important if a protector of the tribe had come to see her on urgent business.

Gabriela messed with the sleeve of her grey jumper, she peeked at Jacob knowing it was best that she explain first; Nessie was standing close to Jacob glaring at her like she had killed her cat or something.

"I spoke with a shaman back home and they told me that I am bonded to Jacob," Gabriela explained nervously, she felt a little embarrassed to admit that she was meant to be getting married; she remembered how badly the last shaman had taken that news. Jacob crossed his arms and watched Gabriela, he didn't miss the fact that she hadn't told Lilliana that she had been getting married; he guessed that it wasn't going to be a good thing.

"That is true… your ancestors blessed you both," Lilliana said smiling, she looked at Gabriela knowing that she was the perfect wife for the alpha of the pack; she didn't know why they'd had to come here to speak with her about that. Emma groaned, she wondered why no one could see that Gabriela and Jacob were meant for other people; he had Nessie and Gabriela was meant to be marrying her brother.

"That can't be," Nessie said shaking her head, she didn't want to believe that Gabriela might have a greater claim to Jacob than she did; he was everything that she had ever wanted and it could all be taken away from her in a flash. Nessie knew if there was a way to break her imprint with Jacob then her parents would jump at it, they would push her to be Nahuel and Nessie had no interested in that; she was trying to fight the bond that had formed between her and the other hybrid.

"And you are you?" Lilliana asked not pleased with the outburst, she wasn't blind and she didn't have to be blind to see the connection between Jacob and Gabriela; it was rare to see a bond like theirs and it was a very special gift. Gabriela peeked at Emma, she had no idea what to make of this and she knew that Daniel was not going to be happy; he wanted her to come home so they could rearrange their wedding.

"Nessie… Jacob's imprint," Nessie introduced herself, she emphasized the word imprint as if it would make Lilliana realise how wrong she was about the bond between Jacob and the other woman. It was quiet for a moment before Lilliana scoffed and shook her head, there was no way that Nessie could be Jacob's imprint when Gabriela was the woman that his ancestors had chosen for him.

"What's that meant to mean," Nessie snapped staring at Lilliana, she didn't like how the woman was dismissing her own bond to Jacob when she seemed so pleased with his bond with Gabriela. It scared Nessie that Lilliana had been so quick to dismiss her bond, she couldn't lose Jacob and she had no idea what she would do if that happened; it was selfish but she was sure they'd be happy together if they had the chance.

"Your bond is forced," Lilliana stated looking at Jacob, she had no idea how he had managed to make such a mess of this; she had heard that he had been crazy for Bella Swan and maybe that was what had led him to this moment. Gabriela and Emma shared a look not knowing what was being talked about, neither of them knew what an imprint was or the bond that Nessie seemed to be clinging to.

"How do we break the bond?" Jacob asked wrapping an arm around Nessie, he hated that this all seemed to be a mess and he was sure that it was easily fixed; he was meant to be with Nessie. There was nothing that would change that and Gabriela seemed set on returning to her fiancé, it did strike Jacob as odd that he wasn't here with her; instead his sister had made the trip with Gabriela.

"You both want this?" Lilliana asked surprised that they were so willing to throw away their bond for other people, she could only see people getting hurt and she hoped she was wrong.

Gabriela nodded her head, she hoped that Lilliana would be able to help them and she had no idea what she would do if she didn't; she doubted any wedding would end well with Daniel as the groom. It was quiet for a moment and Lilliana looked like she was deep in concentration for a moment; her lips pursed before she blinked and nodded her head.

"I need to see the gift," Lilliana murmured softly, she stepped towards Gabriela as she finished the olive wood necklace with circles pendant out of her black shoulder bag and handed it carefully over to Lilliana. Ignoring the look of surprise from Jacob, Gabriela chewed on her lip and she prayed that that there was something that could be done; she wanted to move on with her life, there was no place for her in La Push anymore.

"It is how I feared… you must go to the place this was given and destroy it together," Lilliana mused looking the necklace over, she doubted that this was what they wanted to hear but it was the only way that they could do this. Nessie stared at the necklace, it was so pretty and it made her reach for the bracelet that Jacob had given her for her first Christmas; she had felt so special and it hurt to know he'd done this before.

* * *

"So we have to take a trip up to Ozette?" Gabriela murmured softly, she hadn't been that way in years and she knew that it wasn't going to be an easy trip; she peeked at Jacob not knowing what to say to him. It had been a long afternoon and Gabriela hoped that it would be okay, she could see that Nessie wasn't happy about this and she hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with the other woman being a brat.

"We'll sort it out for next week," Jacob said with a nod of his head, he had things to sort out and the trip wasn't going to be an easy one; it was only about an hour to Ozette but the trip to the cabin would be a difficult one. That wasn't even mentioning the fact that they would then have to find the cave where Jacob had given her the necklace, it was going to be hard and the last thing that they needed was any trouble.

Turning to look at Nessie, Jacob sighed knowing that he wasn't looking forward to the talk that would come when he was alone with her; she didn't look happy and Jacob could only imagine what was going on in her mind.

"I better head back to the hotel," Gabriela said sensing that Jacob and Nessie needed to talk in private, she got to her feet and told Jacob that she would call him tomorrow so they could plan out their trip.

Nessie didn't say a word watching Gabriela leave, she leant against the wall thinking about everything that Lilliana had told them about the breaking of the bond. It was a trip that Gabriela and Jacob would have to take alone and Nessie was far from pleased with that; she hated that things might fall away and she would be left alone.

"Nessie…" Jacob whispered stepping towards his girlfriend, he hated how quiet she had been since Gabriela arrived and he wished that she would talk to him about what was on her mind. Without saying a word, Nessie turned and walked away from Jacob wondering if what Alice had told her was true.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	9. The Good Luck Party

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.

Set post Breaking Dawn.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: The Good Luck Party.**

"Why are we here again?" Emma muttered climbing out of the car, she wrinkled her nose at the house; she would much rather be back at their hotel instead of coming to some stupid party. It made no sense why they had been invited and Emma worried that something was going to happen while Gabriela was off on her quest; she didn't like any of this and wondered why her friend was going along with it.

Daniel was far from happy about this and Emma wanted nothing more for them to go home and forget all this stupidness; they had a wedding to prepare for and that wouldn't happen if Gabriela continued to mess around.

"It's a good luck party… it would be rude not to be here," Gabriela replied shaking her head, she couldn't exactly say no and she was sort of excited to see everyone again; it had been years since she had seen them all. Gabriela was so curious about what had happened after she had moved to California; she didn't see the harm in catching up with everyone after all this time.

"We don't have to stay long," Gabriela mumbled shaking her head, she shouldered her bag before she made her way towards the house; she didn't see what the big deal was or why Emma seemed so content on dragging her feet right now.

Emma watched her friend before she huffed, she couldn't believe this and she knew that there was no way that she was just going to leave Gabriela alone with this Jacob. Even if he did have some sort of girlfriend, Emma didn't want Gabriela screwing things up with Daniel; she had a good thing with him and he was trying to be understanding about what she was doing.

"You made it," Jacob mused moving to greet Gabriela, he had been a little worried that she wouldn't come especially with how tense things had been recently. Nessie had been hovering about while they had been trying to plan their trip, it hadn't made the situation any easier especially when she seemed to cling to him every time Gabriela was around.

"Of course," Gabriela replied softly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she felt a little nervous about being here especially when everyone seemed to be watching them around the garden. It also didn't escape her attention that Nessie was glaring at them from across the party, Gabriela didn't know what her problem was and she wished that the other woman would just stop.

This was the last thing that Gabriela wanted right now and she hadn't come to La Push to cause trouble, she just wanted to put things right so that she could marry Daniel without another earthquake happening.

"It doesn't feel any different here," Gabriela said looking around the back yard where she had spent a lot of time as a child; it hadn't change a bit and it brought back a lot of fond memories for her. It was a shame that she'd had to move away when she had, Gabriela doubted that things would have ever really changed if she had stayed here; nothing seemed different to her after all this time.

"Not much has really changed," Jacob replied simply, apart from the obvious things that had changed; there was so much that he couldn't share with Gabriela, especially the fact he was a shape-shifter. It hadn't been easy to plan this trip, he'd had to pass over his duties while he was gone with Gabriela and her arrival had raised some worrying questions about imprinting.

There is no way that there should have been a bond between Jacob and Gabriela if he had imprinted on Nessie; everyone was so confused but all they were told was that Jacob had forced the imprint when it had happened.

* * *

"This is so weird," Emma muttered with a shake of her head, she peeked around the garden wondering why everyone was so weird; she couldn't quite understand what was going on. It was so odd how everyone seemed to be acting like this was the most normal thing in the world and Emma couldn't help but wonder why they weren't trying to tell Jacob and Gabriela that this was stupid.

Emma looked around watching the people that were here, she didn't know what it was but she felt out of the loop and she didn't like it; it was almost like everyone was in on some big massive secret that she wasn't being told about. Gabriela didn't say a word, things had certainly changed since she had last been in La Push and she was a little sad that she didn't feel like she fit in here anymore; she had noticed that people she had once known now kept their distance from her.

Of course, there was no reason for things to really change when Gabriela would be disappearing off to California once things were settled between her and Jacob. It just seemed strange and she had noticed how nearly all the men at the party seemed to look like one another, it was a little odd that Jacob and several others all seemed to have the same build.

"I can't wait to go home," Emma mumbled looking to Gabriela, they had a wedding to sort out and she was sure that Daniel would be pleased to have his fiancée home. Gabriela only nodded her head, she had grown sort of attached to being back in La Push the last couple of weeks and she doubted that she would ever be back.

There were so many memories here and Gabriela hoped that one day she would be able to bring her future children here to show them where she had come from. Jacob walked over to them followed by Embry Call, he'd had a rough morning with Nessie sulking about what was going on and he hoped she would be happier once this was all sorted out. There was something clearly playing on Nessie's mind but with Jacob trying to sort out things with Gabriela, he had been a little distracted from her.

"Emma this is Embry, he's offered to keep an eye on you while we are gone," Jacob said introducing the blonde to his best friend, it had been hard to find a member of the pack to agree to keep an eye on her while they were gone. The last thing that Jacob wanted was any more trouble following them around and he knew that it was for the best that someone kept an eye on Emma.

Gabriela smiled at the sight of Embry, she was sure that Emma would be in very capable hands since she didn't know her way around; she felt guilty that she was abandoning her friend like this.

"Nice to meet you," Emma muttered eyeing the man before her, she honestly didn't know why they were insisting that she had a baby-sitter; she had plans to go to Seattle and hang out there until Gabriela returned from her stupid trip. Embry opened and closed his mouth as he stared at Emma, he felt his entire world shift and he almost couldn't believe that he had found his imprint; the party seemed to grow quiet at the sight before them.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jacob muttered annoyed staring at Embry, he couldn't believe that he had gone and imprinted on Emma when he was trying to sort out his own mess. Emma had been nothing short of a pain in the ass since Jacob and Gabriela had tried to make plans to travel to the cave where he had given her the necklace.

There hadn't been a moment where she hadn't constantly talked about her brother or how special the wedding was going to be when Gabriela returned to California. Now it was clear that there was no way they were going to get rid of Emma without hearing more about her special brother.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	10. Leaving La Push

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.

Set post Breaking Dawn.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Leaving La Push** **.**

Running a hand through her hair, Gabriela balanced her phone between her shoulder and ear while she continued to pack her bag for her trip; she chewed on her lip as she listened to what Daniel had to say.

"I know… but I have to do this," Gabriela murmured moving to sit down on the bed, she knew that he was getting worried about the amount of time she had been gone but it would all be sorted out soon. Listening to Daniel complain about the fact that she was still away on her 'mission' made Gabriela feel a little down; she had hoped that he would be a bit more supportive about what she was trying to do.

"It's a tribal thing," Gabriela protested when she heard Daniel call it rubbish, she had explained to him why she had come here and she had hoped that this would all be sorted out quicker herself. The last thing that Gabriela wanted was for another earthquake to break out every time she walked up the aisle with Daniel; she did want to marry him and this had to be done.

Gabriela had no idea why the ancestors had thought that connecting her with Jacob had been a good idea, he seemed pretty happy with Nessie and she was sure that he would rather be with her.

"Of course I want to marry you," Gabriela insisted feeling a little hurt that Daniel would feel like she was trying to duck out of marrying him by coming to La Push. Emma would never let her do such a thing and Gabriela just hoped that he believed her; she peeked over at her bag knowing that they would be leaving soon and she would have no mobile service.

"I love you and I promise I will be home soon," Gabriela murmured trying to ignore the guilt that was building up inside of her, she would be gone at least a week on this trip if the weather stayed good. Daniel had been so understanding and Gabriela was sure that he would be able to hold out a little longer before she could come home; he might not believe in spiritual stuff but she did and she wanted it to all be okay.

It was strange to think that it had nearly been a week since she had arrived in La Push, Gabriela didn't know when she would get to come back but she doubted that it would be anytime soon. Gabriela disconnected the call after a tense goodbye from Daniel, she wished that she would be able to make this right for them; she didn't want him being angry with her when she was just doing what she felt was right.

Groaning Gabriela laid back on her hotel room bed and stared at the ceiling, she had no idea why things were getting so difficult; they would hopefully all go back to normal when she headed back to San Diego.

"Are you nearly ready?" Emma asked stepping into the bedroom, she paused at the sight of Gabriela and raised an eyebrow wondering why her friend looked so tense. Jacob was waiting downstairs with the others ready to leave, he wanted to get a head start traveling to the cabin and his girlfriend was moping around getting on Emma's nerves.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Gabriela nodded her head and got to her feet; she did a final check on her bag and made sure that she had enough clothes to last her.

"Are you really sure about this?" Emma asked knowing that Daniel was not happy about her taking this trip with Jacob, he had pleaded with Emma to go with them. However, Emma doubted that Gabriela was going to cheat on Daniel, she trusted her friend and she was a little annoyed with what her brother was suggesting. Gabriela only nodded her head, she doubted that much would change while she was away with Jacob.

* * *

Glaring at Gabriela as she came out of the hotel, Nessie leant against Jacob's car and watched the woman that was nothing more than a threat to her relationship with him; she had a bad feeling about this. Embry came to stand next to her, he watched Jacob talking with Sam about what needed to be done while he was away with Gabriela; it was going to be an interest week with him gone.

"What are you going to do?" Embry asked not looking at Nessie, he knew that things were changing for her and he dreaded to think what would happen if she followed Jacob and Gabriela on this trip. Embry had a sneaky suspicion about why the ancestors wanted them to take this trip, it had little to do with breaking the connection in his mind.

"Head home for a week… my aunt is desperate for me to come back," Nessie muttered crossing her arms, she had hoped to stay here but Alice had made it clear that she needed to come home.

Apparently Nahuel was desperate to see her and from what Nessie could understand her parents wanted her to be pleasant with the other hybrid. It wasn't really a secret that Bella and Edward were hoping that Nessie would choose a vampire mate over the imprint that she had with Jacob; they were almost determined to cut Bella's best friend from their lives without a second thought.

"He has a right to know Nessie," Embry muttered remembering what he had overheard on the phone, it had been a nasty shock to learn that Alice saw Nessie with Nahuel instead of her future with Jacob. The imprint was unravelling and it was clear whatever bond that Nessie was trying to deny with the other hybrid was a lot stronger than she was letting herself admit.

Nessie didn't say a word, she hated that Embry knew her secret when she hadn't even told Jacob that her family were convinced that she was better suited for Nahuel than she had ever been with him. It stung especially since Nessie had planned out her future with Jacob and it had been something that she had dreamed about for years now; she wanted the future more than anything that Alice might have seen for her.

"When will you tell her?" Nessie asked changing the subject, she was going back home to her family to prove that she wasn't meant for Nahuel and then she would come back to Jacob. Looking at Emma, Nessie couldn't help but wonder how the blonde was going to take the news that she was an imprint and that everyone around her was supernatural.

Embry sighed and watched his imprint, he had a feeling that Nessie's actions were only going to get Jacob hurt much like her mother had done when she had chosen Edward. The imprint seemed to be a curse for Jacob, he was forever bound to Bella in some way if it remained and no one wanted to see Jacob suffer anymore.

"Soon," Embry muttered knowing that it would take him time to tell Emma that he was a shape-shifter, he had about a week to do it and he wasn't sure what would happen after that week. Gabriela walked out of the hotel and flashed Jacob a nervous smile, he took her bag for her while she moved to say goodbye to Emma; she just hoped this trip worked like she wanted it to.

"I'll see you soon," Gabriela murmured as she hugged her best friend, she flashed her a smile before moving to get into the car with Jacob and Quil. Leaning back in her seat, Gabriela peeked at the people that were gathered and she couldn't help but feel like there was something that she was missing right now. It was going to be an interesting trip and the sooner that it was over, the sooner she could head back to Daniel and marry him.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	11. Hiking Through the Woods

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.

Set post Breaking Dawn.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Hiking Through the Woods** **.**

"Thanks," Gabriela said taking her bag from Quil, she peeked at the forest around them and took a deep breath; she couldn't believe that she was about to do this and she hoped she had made the right decision. It almost didn't feel really and Gabriela couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen on this journey; she pulled her bag over her shoulder knowing there was a two-day hike to come.

The road to the cabin had long since been worn away and was unsafe for them to take the car, however it was perfect for walking along and Gabriela was glad. Jacob looked around the forest, he was going to have to be extra careful with Gabriela around; he didn't need her discovering his secret and he hoped that he would be able to keep it from her.

"Be careful," Quil mumbled to him, he peeked over at the brunette knowing that she would never know about the tribal secret; she wasn't destined for that like her friend was. Everyone still wasn't sure how Emma would take the news, they were dreading the moment that she was told and they were sure she would freak out.

Jacob nodded his head, patting Quil on the shoulder before he grabbed his bag so that they could get going; they had a bit of a walk ahead of them and they needed to get going. Neither of them said a word as they suddenly found themselves alone in the middle of nowhere; they didn't bother to speak as they started walking knowing that it was going to be a long day.

Gabriela looked to the sky wondering what the ancestors expected to happen with this trip, she was sure that destroying the necklace that sat around her neck would change things in some way just not how she expected.

* * *

Sipping on some water, Gabriela brushed some hair from her face and looked around seeing nothing but trees; she didn't know how long they had been walking but her feet were aching. Jacob didn't look tired at all and Gabriela couldn't help but wonder how he seemed so used to hiking like this; she screwed the lid back onto her water bottle before she started walking again.

The two had been practically silent since Quil had dropped them off and Gabriela guessed it was going to stay that way; they hadn't really talked about anything else but the connection between them.

"Tell me about California," Jacob suggested wanting to do something that would pass the time, he had grown bored of the silence that seemed to cover them and he guessed it couldn't hurt to talk with Gabriela. It would be a long trip if they had to do it in silence and Jacob doubted that it would make things any worse for them; he couldn't help but also be curious about her life in California.

They had been such close friends before her family had moved away and Jacob couldn't imagine what her life had been like living there away from everything she had once known.

"What do you want to know?" Gabriela asked softly, she looked at Jacob surprised at his request and she doubted that it could hurt telling him about what California was like. They would probably never see each other after this, it was probably for the best and they would be able to carry on with their lives as if this had never happened.

Thinking for a moment, Jacob tried to think of something that could keep this light; he didn't want personal details especially when they would never speak again after this trip. Nessie would probably get upset if he did and Jacob didn't want to hurt her, he cared about her more than he ever thought that he could.

While things with Bella might not have worked out like he had hoped, Jacob never bring himself to play two people off against one another; he barely spoke with Bella now even if she claimed he was still her best friend.

"What do you do?" Jacob asked starting off easy, he slowed down to walk alongside Gabriela instead of ahead of her; he wanted to take his mind off the uneasy past that he'd had. It wasn't easy to think about how he had pursued Bella when he was now dating her daughter, Jacob had noticed how Bella had drifted from him lately and had even helped put up barriers so that he couldn't see Nessie so much.

"I'm a nurse," Gabriela replied with a smile, she loved her job and she was just glad that the hospital was okay with her taking time off like this; she couldn't imagine how hard it would be to get time off for her honeymoon. Daniel had wanted them to still use their tickets and had been disappointed when she had insisted on coming here instead; they could always save up again to go away for their honeymoon to somewhere they both liked.

"What about you?" Gabriela asked still a little surprised that he had stuck around La Push, she guessed that he had found some local job; she had always thought that Jacob would have gone to college or something like that. From what she recalled his two sisters had left La Push a few years back and hadn't looked back with Rebecca somewhere in Hawaii and Rachel was working some job that required her to travel a lot.

"I run my own garage," Jacob stated proudly, he loved working for himself and it meant that he could also fit in running the pack around his work; he was alpha now and that was more responsibility on his shoulders. Then there was also looking after his father, Rachel did her share of work when she was home but that didn't always mean that someone was around to watch after Billy.

Gabriela smiled listening to Jacob talk about his job, she was sure that someone had mentioned that he also held a council seat now; the local gossip said he ran a security job making sure that La Push was safe.

"What does your fiancé think about this?" Jacob asked peeking at the engagement ring on Gabriela's hand, he couldn't imagine how he would feel about Nessie taking a trip with another man. He wouldn't like it and he was sure that Daniel felt the same, especially not knowing anything about tribal secrets and such; he would probably only think the worst of this situation.

"Daniel… he thinks I am crazy," Gabriela confessed with a shake of her head, she doubted that he would ever understand why she was doing this and she guessed she didn't either. It would have been easy to ignore the warning from those around her and try to marry Daniel again but she had a feeling that something else would happen to stop them.

Whatever the ancestors thought had been wrong and Gabriela just hoped this trip would put an end to this; she couldn't imagine what would lie ahead for her or Jacob when they had gotten rid of the connection between them.

"He just wants me to come home…" Gabriela mumbled feeling a little embarrassed, she hadn't really thought what going home would be like only that she would be getting married. Jacob nodded his head, he got an uneasy feeling hearing her talk about Daniel and he guessed that the fiancé would never understand the ways of their tribe; he would probably restrict Gabriela from teaching her future children about where she came from.

The two didn't say anything else allowing Gabriela to think about her wedding and what she would do.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	12. Setting Up Camp

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.

Set post Breaking Dawn.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Setting Up Camp** **.**

"We should set up camp for the night," Jacob murmured peeking up at the setting sun, it would be too dangerous to carry on walking during the night; he was sure that stopping for the night would be for the best. They had been walking for most of the day and had covered quite a bit of ground, enough to mean that they would reach their destination by the next evening.

Jacob was sort of relieved by that fact, the sooner they reached the cabin the better and he was just going to be glad that it meant they were another step closer to having the connection broken. Nodding her head, Gabriela peeked up at the setting sun surprised how fast the day had passed them by; she chewed on her lip as she came to a stop a little tired.

"I'll find some firewood," Jacob mumbled setting down his bag, he stretched a little knowing that they would be safe here; there was no way anyone would be sneaking up on them with him around. Watching Jacob walk away to find some wood, Gabriella reached into her bag and pulled out her tent; she didn't want to be doing that in the dark.

It was going to be hard enough doing it now with the setting sun, Gabriela tied her hair out of her eyes; she wasn't going to let Jacob do everything, it was only fair that she did her share of the work. Setting about building her tent, Gabriela could only hope that this trip went as well as she wanted; she didn't really want to think why her ancestors had decided to link her to Jacob.

It was a can of worms that Gabriela feared to think about, she just wanted to focus on getting this sorted and then she would be able to return home. Gabriela was going to marry Daniel and there was little that could change that, she had always dreamt about her life with him and that was starting to slip away from her.

* * *

"You didn't have to set up my tent," Jacob said when he returned with the firewood, he had been gone for a good while and he hadn't expected to come back to Gabriela and two tents set up. He had taken his time to phase into his wolf-form and check in with the pack to see that everything was alright; Jacob had been surprised to hear that Nessie had already left to travel back to her parents' home.

A nagging feeling seemed to fill him whenever Jacob thought about his girlfriend, he couldn't shake the feeling that she was keeping something from him and her family were in on it. Nessie seemed so desperate to spend time with him these days, she came to his home more often when her family had visitors when she was close friends with those who visited.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts about his girlfriend, the last thing that Jacob needed right now when he was out here with Gabriela. It almost felt like he was betraying her by thinking so much about Nessie, Jacob didn't know why it was bothering him so much; he couldn't imagine what would happen in the days to come.

Moving to start the fire, Jacob focused on what he was doing instead of who he was here with; the last thing that he needed was to get attached to Gabriela when he had Nessie at home. Jacob wasn't too sure what was going to happen but he knew that once this trip was over things would return to normal; he was going to speak to Nessie about what was going on with her parents.

It had been a while since Jacob had really heard from Bella and he knew that Nessie was keeping things from him; things that were affecting their relationship. Embry had hinted at it to him for a while now and Jacob had never wished to push at what his friend could mean in fear of what he might hear.

* * *

Turning over and huddling down in her sleeping bag, Gabriela closed her eyes wondering why it was so cold; she closed her eyes praying that it would warm up soon, she hated the thought that she would freeze to death. Hoping to fall asleep, Gabriela squeezed her eyes closed wanting nothing more than to fall asleep; she barely heard the sound of people moving about outside.

The zip on her tent slowly moved down, Gabriela sat up and stared at the entrance; her heart pounded in her chest and she opened her mouth prepared to scream when Jacob stepped inside.

"What are you doing?" Gabriela asked holding the top of her sleeping bag close to her, she peeked at Jacob while he zipped the tent back shut. She had no idea why he had come here and Gabriela wasn't about to throw away what she had with Daniel for something meaningless; she had a life that she would be going home to when this was all over.

Rolling his eyes, Jacob moved towards Gabriela knowing that the last thing he needed was for her to freeze to death; it was unseasonably cold and he had no idea what was going on.

"Making sure that you don't freeze to death," Jacob muttered wondering for a moment if the ancestors were behind it, they clearly wanted them together and were willing to do whatever it took to get them together and spending as much time together as possible.

Opening her mouth to protest, Gabriela couldn't believe this and she could only imagine what Daniel would say if he knew what was about to happen. It wasn't like they were going to sleep together, but it was the best way for them to stay warm and Gabriela doubted that her fiancé would see it that way.

"I can hear your teeth chattering," Jacob murmured moving to lay down next to Gabriela, he didn't care about her protest only that she didn't freeze to death. Watching Jacob get settled, Gabriela couldn't help but marvel at how hot Jacob was and that had little to do with how he looked; she could feel the heat rolling off him and they weren't even laying that close.

"You're warm," Gabriela murmured feeling sleepily, she cuddled into her sleeping bag; they still had another day of travel ahead of them and she needed all her energy for the road ahead. Jacob snorted laying down, he stared up at the roof of the tent glad that he had come across; he had sort of worried that he would find her frozen in the morning if he hadn't.

Taking a deep breath, Jacob closed his eyes thinking about Nessie and wondering if she'd want to go camping when this was all over; he had never really gotten to take her because things hadn't worked out that way for them.

"Good night Jake," Gabriela whispered making Jacob look over at her as she fell asleep, his heat keeping her warm and allowing her to finally sleep; he smiled a little watching her knowing that he was doing the right thing. Jacob was sure that once things were sorted between him and Gabriela that he would be able to sort things out with Nessie; he had a feeling that there was much for them to talk about.

"Good night Gabby," Jacob replied before turning on his side so that he could sleep, he remembered the last time he had been camping like this. It had been right before the newborn battle and he had kept Bella warm, things had changed so much since then and Jacob just hoped that this trip wouldn't end like that one had done.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	13. Happy Memories

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.

Set post Breaking Dawn.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Happy Memories** **.**

"It hasn't changed a bit," Gabriela mused staring up at the cabin, she was a little surprised to see how well it looked and she couldn't believe that it had coped so well since she had last been there. From what she knew, Billy wasn't able to make it out here anymore and Gabriela was sure that no one else would come here; it made Gabriela a little nervous wondering who had come here.

It had always been the holiday home that the Blacks and her family had shared and with neither of them able to use it anymore; Gabriela had assumed that it would have fallen into disrepair. Jacob nodded his head, he peeked at Gabriela knowing that she would be curious about why this place didn't look worse than it was; it was in remarkable shape for being left alone so much.

"I sometimes come here with Embry and Quil," Jacob explained not really telling her the truth, it was true that Embry and Quil had been here at one time but it was mainly used by the pack when they needed somewhere to sleep without being disturbed.

There were a lot of reasons that they might not be able to sleep when they were at home and so Billy had agreed for them to use the cabin since it was so quiet. The pack had made sure to do the place up and it looked good now after falling apart for years since no one was around to use it.

"It looks good," Gabriela mused with a small smile, she had so many happy memories of this place and they all seemed centred around Jacob; she had never thought much about the summers that she spent here with him. Now there was no avoiding the time that she had spent here with Jacob, Gabriela chewed on her lip wondering if this was going to be a problem.

* * *

Stepping into a bedroom, Gabriela set down her bag and moved to sit down on the bed a little amazed; the outside of the cabin might have been the same but the inside had really been revamped. It was so much nicer than what Gabriela remembered and she'd assumed there would be an airbed waiting for here like there used to be; now there was a Queen size bed in its place.

This certainly was a lot better than how Gabriela had expected to spend the next few days; she had been dreading it and she was sure that they would be heading to the waterfall tomorrow. It was at least another day's trip from here and it surprised her how fast all of this was going, Gabriela had almost thought that this would take longer and she was almost sad that it was moving so fast.

A part of her enjoyed spending time with Jacob and Gabriela doubted that it would be easy for them to keep contact when she went back to San Diego. A knock at the door made her jump and Gabriela brushed some hair from her face, she turned to look up at Jacob who was smiling at her; he seemed kind of relaxed with them being here now.

"I was just thinking," Gabriela murmured making Jacob chuckle, this had been the room that the two of them had been stuffed into during the trips their families had taken. The twins had gotten their own rooms because they were older and their parents had their rooms; it was still strange to think those times were truly gone.

"Remember that time your dad tried to start a BBQ in the back garden and set fire to the tree behind it," Gabriela said smiling, it had been back when Billy wasn't in a wheelchair and he'd had a bit too much to drink along with Gabriela's father. The two had watched amused while Billy and Michael tried to put the fire out while their wives scolded them for being so stupid and putting everyone at risk.

Jacob chuckled and nodded his head, he remembered that day well and it had been so funny when Charlie Swan had shown up looking less than pleased at the other mens' actions that could have started a forest fire.

"It feels like that was ages ago," Gabriela whispered biting at her lip, she had never thought that things would change so much and she remembered how Rachel and Rebecca had teased her for playing with Jacob all the time. Jacob nodded his head, he also couldn't believe that things had changed so much and he wished that he could go back to the past before he'd had all of this dropped on his shoulders.

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore and it made Jacob miss being a child, he wanted things to be simple again and he knew that wasn't ever going to happen; he was going to have to face the mess that was waiting for him. After the mess with Gabriela had been sorted out, Jacob was going to sort out the mess with Nessie and find out what was going; he knew that she was hiding things from him.

"I'm going to go and get some wood for the fire," Jacob announced wanting to clear his mind, he didn't want to be thinking about his problems with Nessie while he was here with Gabriela; he had no idea what was even going on with her. Nodding her head, Gabriela could see that something was bothering him but she didn't want to push; she watched Jacob leave before laying back on the bed.

It wasn't her place to get involved if he was having relationship problems, in fact Gabriela wanted to avoid that sort of talk especially if it made her think of things like her own relationship with Daniel.

* * *

Chopping up wood, Jacob focused on his work instead of his thoughts on the mess that he had found himself in; he had no idea how any of this was going to work out especially with him not having all the details. The hairs on the back of Jacob's neck stood on end and he stopped what he was doing, he swallowed before turning around to look into the forest; it felt like something was watching him.

Jacob was sure that if it was one of his pack-mates then they would come forward so that he could see them; they had no reason to worry about Gabriela since she was inside. Setting down the axe, Jacob took a few wary steps towards the tree-line and tried to see what was setting his wolf on edge; he didn't want any more trouble right now.

"I was thinking about starting dinner," Gabriela called making Jacob stop and look at her, he stared at her as she stood by the doorway completely unaware of anything else but him. Nodding his head, Jacob stepped back away from the trees and collected the fire wood; he wanted to make sure they had enough to last them the next couple of days.

Gabriela watched Jacob closely, he seemed suddenly so tense and she hoped that everything was okay; she peeked about wondering if he had seen a wolf or a bear lurking in the woods that had worried him. Waiting on the porch until Jacob reached her, Gabriela offered him a small smile before heading inside so that she could start dinner; she hadn't liked the idea of leaving him alone out there without someone to help him.

Jacob waited until Gabriela was inside before he looked back to the tress hoping that there was nothing out there; he didn't want to have to deal with any trouble right now. Watching as the shape-shifter entered the house, the vampire smirked from her hiding place knowing that this was going to be fun; she enjoyed screwing up romantic holidays and having destroyed people's lives.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	14. Bad Weather

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.

Set post Breaking Dawn.

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Bad Weather** **.**

Brushing her fingers through her hair, Gabriela groaned annoyed as she took in the weather; there was no way that they could travel to the waterfall today in this sort of weather without the risk of something happening. The idea of stalling for another day didn't seem right and Gabriela hoped that the weather would clear up soon; she headed towards the kitchen to make some breakfast.

She paused at the sight of Jacob already in there making breakfast, Gabriela hadn't been expecting this and she had no idea what to make of the sight of him in the kitchen.

"Morning," Jacob greeted continuing with what he was doing, he didn't wish for things to be awkward and since they weren't going anywhere today they might as well relax. There was no way they could leave for the waterfall and Jacob doubted that the storm would pass any time soon; it was bad out and he hadn't wanted to raise questions by going outside in the rain.

"Morning," Gabriela replied making sure that she looked alright, she was still in her paisley cami pyjama set and she didn't want to accidentally flash Jacob or anything. Moving to pour herself some orange juice, Gabriela couldn't help but stare at the sight of Jacob making breakfast topless; she had to distract herself quickly before she was caught staring at him.

Gabriela blushed a little as she focused on her juice, she couldn't believe that she was checking Jacob out when she was engaged to Daniel; there was no denying that he was a good-looking guy, even better than Daniel right now. Shaking her head trying to clear those thoughts from her mind, Gabriela couldn't get attached to Jacob especially knowing that she was going to be returning to California when this was all over.

It felt weird to think that she might never see Jacob again after this trip was over, Gabriela was growing fond of spending time with him.

* * *

"I can't believe it's still raining," Gabriela muttered with a shake of her head, she hoped that the weather would be better tomorrow and she leant back against the couch waiting the rain outside the cabin. Jacob laughed sitting down next to Gabriela, it had pretty much rained all day and he knew that it could carry on for a little while longer; he had sort of enjoyed the weather since it meant he could spend time with Gabriela relaxing.

It had been nice to reconnect with her and Jacob knew that it wasn't going to last, he doubted that they would ever see each other again when Gabriela returned to California to marry Daniel.

"I guess it doesn't rain that much in California," Jacob teased gently, he couldn't imagine living anywhere else but La Push and he guessed that it was good that he was tied to this place. Being alpha of the pack meant a lot and one day he would take over his father's place on the council; Jacob knew what lay ahead of him even if things with Nessie were uncertain.

Gabriela nodded her head, a small smile playing on her lips and she was sure that it was sunny there right now; her family would be enjoying the weather while she was here.

"Do you miss it?" Jacob asked gently, he wasn't sure that he would ever get used to living somewhere like California; he was just so comfortable here in La Push and that wouldn't change. Gabriela paused for a moment, she slowly nodded her head thinking about her home; she liked California but there was just something about being in La Push right now.

The two of them were silent thinking about how things were going to change when this was all over; they both had a feeling that something was going to change about them.

* * *

Settling into her bed for the night, Gabriela flicked through her book trying to get comfortable and ignore the pouring rain outside; the room felt a little cold and she drew the covers up her chest wanting to keep warm. Having spent the day with Jacob, it had been nice and Gabriela couldn't help but feel a little torn over the fact that she might not see him again after this.

She wondered for a brief moment how opposed Daniel would be to the idea of inviting Jacob to their wedding, Gabriela wanted him there even if it was just to say goodbye. Pausing at the sound of something outside, Gabriela furrowed her brow and set down her book; it sounded like someone singing and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

Carefully pushing the covers away from her, Gabriela climbed out of bed and slowly made her way out of her bedroom; she paused in the corridor to see if the noise had woken Jacob. When there was no sign of any movement from Jacob's room, Gabriela slowly moved towards the front door wanting to know what the noise was.

She slowly turned the lock before stepping out into the porch, the rain was still pouring and she hesitated at the sight of a woman standing in the rain staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Gabriela asked wondering if she was lost, she was soaking wet and looked like she had been stuck out in the rain for hours; her long blonde hair was plastered to her bare shoulders like her tank-top was. The woman seemed to smile at the fact that she had caught Gabriela's attention, she watched as Gabriela carefully moved to the edge of the porch.

"No but I can help you," the woman called with a smile and before Gabriela could blink, the woman was right in front of her; she stumbled back at the sight of the red eyes that seemed to stare right into her soul. Her heart pounded in her chest and Gabriela backed away from the woman, she had no idea what was going on but everything in her body seemed to be telling her to run for her life.

The woman grinned reaching out to grab Gabriela when the door behind her burst open and a snarl filled the air; she paused for just a brief moment as she looked over Gabriela's shoulder.

"Get the hell away from her," Jacob spat not believing that he hadn't realised that there was a vampire lurking about, he could have sworn that it had disappeared after the other day. He had hoped the pack were keeping a close eye on them since he wasn't able to phase into a wolf with Gabriela around; his brown eyes stayed focused on the hand that was still reaching out to touch the brunette.

Gabriela didn't dare move, she felt sick and her eyes were now locked on Jacob; there was something very different about him right now. Jacob was practically vibrating and it set Gabriela on edge, she had no idea what was going on but she knew that she was in danger right now.

"We could share," the vampire purred reaching out to touch Gabriela once more, she loved doing this sort of thing and it was even better when she made one lover watch her kill the other. Jacob gritted his teeth, he took a step towards the vampire knowing that there was no way that he could watch Gabriela die; he barely had chance to think before he shifted into a wolf.

He snarled furiously at the vampire who only smirked in response before she ran away knowing that the wolf would follow her; both of them disappeared into the forest leaving a shocked Gabriela behind.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	15. The Same Person

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.

Set post Breaking Dawn.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: The Same Person.**

Slowly heading back to the house, Jacob couldn't help but wonder how Gabriela was taking all of this; he hadn't wanted her to discover the truth about what he was, she was never meant to be involved in any of this. Pausing outside of the house, Jacob wondered how she was taking the news; not everyone was like Bella who would just accept the idea that he burst into a ball of fur when he was angry.

There was no telling how she was going to react when he saw her again, Jacob could tell she was still in the cabin but he didn't think that it would last for long. Not wasting another moment knowing that he had to deal with the consequences of phasing in front of Gabriela; Jacob headed inside of the house wanting to make sure she was okay.

He stopped at the sight of her sitting on the couch, she had her arms crossed and a faraway look on her face; she didn't even turn to look at him when he stepped inside. Shutting the door behind him, Jacob didn't move another step wanting to see how she would react; he racked his mind for ways to break the news to her about what had just happened.

"You turn into a wolf?" Gabriela breathed not looking towards Jacob, her heart was still pounding in her chest and her mind couldn't stop replaying the moment over and over again. She couldn't make sense of it and it scared her that the man she had practically grown up with had changed into a wolf in a blink of the eye.

Turning to look at him, Gabriela couldn't help but wonder what else he was hiding from her; she felt so lost and confused about all of this, she had never thought anything like this was possible. Jacob was wearing completely different clothes to what he had been wearing when he had burst into the wolf and Gabriela wondered where he had gotten them from.

"I thought you would have left," Jacob murmured knowing that he wouldn't have blamed her if she had taken off after seeing what she had; it was crazy and he hoped she would listen to what he had to say. He remembered what it had been like when they had been children, Gabriela had been his best friend and she had trusted him in everything that they did together.

Gabriela had always been someone that he could count on, she was the person that he used to steal cookies with and who read him stories because he was too lazy to read them himself.

"I wanted to," Gabriela admitted softly peeking at her still packed bag, the room felt so cold to her and she couldn't seem to get warm even with the fire that was now burning; she curled up on the couch wishing that things weren't so confusing. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore and the fact that woman had been able to move so fast made her think that she was missing so much more than Jacob turning into a wolf.

It was silent in the cabin for a moment and Jacob wasn't sure if Gabriela would still wish to leave after what she had seen; it would clearly put a stop to their trip to destroy the necklace.

"That woman…" Gabriela began not sure how to finish, her mind kept jumping to answers about what had happened and part of her was convinced that she was dreaming in her bed. There were so many questions floating around her head right now and Gabriela couldn't help but think that this was something that she should have been warned about before they had gone on this trip.

"She was a vampire," Jacob confirmed gently, he wasn't going to lie to Gabriela and he knew that she needed to know what was going on if he was too keep her safe. The vampire had gotten away and even with the pack watching out for her, there was a chance she would come back and that she would target Gabriela.

The same vampire had been causing them a bit of trouble on and off for a year now, they had hoped that she would completely go away but the Cullens moving away hadn't done much to help them. Gabriela stared at him, she almost wished she could laugh at his very unfunny joke and the look on his face told her that this was no laughing matter; she was silent allowing his words to sink in.

"A vampire," Gabriela whispered not believing that this was real, she had never wanted nothing more than to wake up from all of this but she wasn't dreaming and this was all real. Nodding slowly, Jacob walked over to Gabriela not wanting to frighten her; it had been a massive shock that he knew and he was sure that it would take time for her to wrap her head around this.

Gabriela watched him warily, the idea that he could burst into a wolf at any moment didn't ease her mind and she feared that he might turn on her.

"The legends that my dad insisted on telling us once a week when we were little… they're all true Gabby," Jacob murmured sitting down across from her, he didn't sit too close in case he made her uncomfortable. She'd just had a big shock and he doubted that she was ready for him to sit next to her like nothing had happened; Jacob couldn't imagine what was going on in her mind right now.

Gabriela nodded her head, she remembered how Billy had insisted on them sitting down at least once a week after dinner and telling them all these old stories that had always seemed so magical to her as a child. After what had happened in the past month, Gabriela was willing to at least believe that there was something more out there; she was magically connected to a man that she hadn't seen in years because of her ancestors.

It wasn't so hard to believe said ancestors had been able to become wolves or spirit walk, even if it did sound completely crazy.

"I'm a tribal protector… I phase into a wolf," Jacob explained softly, his brown eyes searched her face wishing for once that Edward was here to help him with this. He might not have liked Nessie's father but his ability to read minds would have been handy right now; he would have known what to do about all of this and how to handle the situation better.

"I'm still the same person Gabby," Jacob reassured hoping that she wouldn't just see the wolf in him, he was still the same person that he had been all along even if things had been awkward between them. This entire situation was messed up and Jacob had no idea what he could do to make this any better; he had never meant for her to learn that he was a shape-shifter.

Gabriela didn't reply, her mind was buzzing with all the information that she was being given and she wasn't sure she could handle any more changes in such a short space of time. Sure she felt like nothing had really changed between her and Jacob since she had left but this just seemed to prove that things had really changed between them.

Everything that Gabriela knew was being turned upside down and she was worried how this would affect things for them now; she wondered if this was why the ancestors had created such a connection between the two of them.

"I'm going to bed," Gabriela said before Jacob could utter another word, she got to her feet and hurried from the living area and headed back to her room; she didn't think she could deal with anymore surprises tonight. Jacob watched her go and sighed leaning back on the couch, he didn't move to follow her hoping that a good night's sleep would make this a little better.

Getting to his feet, Jacob moved towards his own bedroom hoping that Gabriela wouldn't make a break for it during the night.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	16. I am Still Jacob

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.

Set post Breaking Dawn.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: I am Still Jacob.**

Staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, Gabriela tried to wrap her head around what had happened the day before; she still couldn't believe that the tribal legends had been true all this time. Gabriela kept replaying what had happened over and over in her head, it seemed like some sort of horrible dream and she wondered if she carried the gene that had caused Jacob to become like this.

It was something that Gabriela felt that she should have been warned about, it didn't seem right that she could burst into a large wolf with no warning or preparation what so ever. Shaking her head, Gabriela sighed before moving to climb out of bed and prepare herself for the day; it was still raining outside and she doubted that they would be leaving the cabin anytime soon.

She wasn't sure if she was quite ready yet to even make the rest of the trip with Jacob after what she had seen; it was all so life changing and she didn't know how she could ever see him as anything but different now. The trip itself had been awkward enough without all of this going on and Gabriela just didn't know how things would work out now; they had a long trip ahead of them to burn the necklace.

Gabriela peeked towards her bedroom door, there had been no sign of Jacob since she had walked away from him last night and she was grateful that he was giving her some space. It was going to take some time for her to wrap her head around all of this, Gabriela wasn't sure that she would ever be able to look at him and not see the large russet wolf that he turned into.

* * *

Gabriela paused as she stepped into the kitchen, she couldn't help but stare at the sight of Jacob making breakfast and she had to stop; she suddenly wanted to turn around and go and hide in her bedroom again.

"Nice to see you awake," Jacob called over his shoulder while he continued making breakfast, he had gone to get them some extra supplies while Gabriela had been asleep and seek some council from Sam Uley. He wasn't sure how to handle the fact that Gabriela now knew that he was a shape-shifter, it wasn't like the last time he had broken the news to someone.

Bella had been the last person that Jacob had really told that he was a shape-shifter, it had been years ago and he knew that he should have never clued her in on what was going on. The case had been different with Nessie, she had grown up knowing his secret and there was nothing that he had hoped for more than things going well between them.

"Take a seat… I'm nearly done with breakfast," Jacob continued with a smile, he was going to show her that he was still the same Jacob that she had always known. The fact that he burst into a giant wolf didn't change anything about him really, Jacob was here to protect people and he thought that he did his job really well all things considered.

Gabriela slowly moved to sit down at the breakfast table, she didn't take her eyes from him unsure what to make of the fact that he was awake already and making breakfast. She sat at the table silently unsure what to make of any of this, Gabriela had thought that he would be avoiding her now that she knew about his secret.

"There's orange juice on the table and I'll stick the kettle on in a moment," Jacob said peeking back at Gabriela as he started to plate up, he was just pleased right now that she wasn't hiding in her room away from him after what had happened. Gabriela didn't say a word as she helped herself to some orange juice, she couldn't help but look at Jacob wondering why he was doing this; she wondered if he was scared that she was going to tell everyone about what she had seen.

"How did you sleep?" Jacob asked trying to make some conversation while he moved to stick the kettle on, she was quiet and he worried that she was going to freak out or something. No one seemed as calm as Bella did when they found out about the shape-shifters and vampires, he had half expected her to run off screaming after facing a vampire last night.

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Gabriela whispered eyeing Jacob, she was still unsure what to make of all of this and she hoped that he wasn't going to hold her hostage until he was sure that she could be trusted with the tribal secret. Jacob turned around and stared at her for a moment, he knew that she wasn't going to do that; it was one thing that he could trust about Gabriela was the fact that she wouldn't tell anyone.

She had never been like that and Jacob was relieved that he could trust her, he couldn't imagine how strange this was all going to be for her when she went back home.

"I know you wouldn't," Jacob replied moving to set her breakfast in front of her, he offered Gabriela a reassuring smile before he went to pat her hand. A shock ran between the two of them and the pair stared at one another a little surprised for a moment before Gabriela quickly looked away and focused on the food in front of her.

It all looked amazing and her stomach grumbled at the smell, she couldn't remember the last time that someone had made her breakfast; Daniel couldn't cook to save his life and he hardly tried to learn to do simple things that would be this nice. Jacob cleared his throat and moved to get his own breakfast, he peeked at Gabriela knowing that they would be stuck here away and he hoped to show her that it was going to be okay.

Peeking down at her engagement ring, Gabriela shook her head knowing that it wasn't entirely fair to compare Jacob and Daniel; she was going to marry Daniel when this was all over and would never see Jacob again. Daniel liked California too much to even consider moving anywhere around here and he hated the rain, he would never consider even visiting Forks or La Push to see where Gabriela had grown up.

This place would always be in the back of Gabriela's mind and she did hope that one day that she would get to share it with her future children. The two of them ate in silence left to their own thoughts about the spark that had happened, neither of them wanting to admit that it was clearly trying to tell them something.

Jacob slowly ate his food thinking about what the spark could mean, he had never felt anything like that with Nessie and it made him think about what had been said about his imprint. He had been told that he had forced the imprint with Nessie and it had slowly start to unravel in recent months; Jacob couldn't help but think about the fact that he didn't feel as connected to Nessie anymore.

He had seen what it was like for his pack brothers and it wasn't the same for him, he couldn't shake the feeling that he would lose her soon; Jacob hated that this might be happening when he had already lost one woman that he loved. Nessie had been understanding when she had learnt of his past with her mother, she had been a little upset but she understood that he didn't love Bella like that anymore.

Jacob racked his mind for what might be going on between them and he had a feeling that a talk with Embry when he got back from this trip was much needed.

"Thank you for breakfast," Gabriela whispered when she was finished, she got to her feet to wash up knowing that it was only fair that she cleaned since he had cooked.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	17. Memory Lane

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.

Set post Breaking Dawn.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Memory Lane** **.**

Staring out at the rain that continued to fall, Gabriela sighed hoping that it would stop soon and that they would be able to finish it; the last few days seemed to drag by even if it was getting easier to be around Jacob. Of course, Gabriela was still wary about being around him and she guessed that she was just concerned that he would explode on her; she was still wrapping her head around the news about what had happened.

It wasn't hard for Gabriela to spot Jacob returning, she guessed he was relieved that he didn't have to hide from her why he kept sneaking away. Moving away from the window, Gabriela sat down on the couch and tried to ease her nervous about being around Jacob; the tension that filled the air when Jacob walked through the door made Gabriela uncomfortable.

Running his fingers through his wet hair, Jacob eyed Gabriela as he shut the door behind him and sighed hoping that things would calm down soon; they still had to burn the necklace that connected them.

"Embry thinks the rain will stop tomorrow," Jacob said trying to start a conversation, he hated the tension that appeared whenever they were in a room. He had no idea what he could do to ease her mind and it had left Jacob at a lost since the last thing he wanted was for the trip to continue on in this way when they could head to the cave.

Gabriela didn't say anything in return, she wasn't sure how she should feel about that even if she doubted that the rain would be stopping anytime soon; she wished that things hadn't gotten this awkward. The two of them were silent before Jacob sighed and walked over to Gabriela, he knew that she was still having problems accepting all of this.

It reminded him of how Rachel had reacted when she had found out, she had avoided him and Paul for three weeks while trying to accept that the legends were true. The two sat in silence for a moment not sure what to say to one another, it was like one moment things were fine and the next things felt like they would never be the same; they needed to do something to put a stop to it.

"Why is this so hard?" Gabriela asked knowing that Jacob wasn't any different from the one that she had grown up with; the fact that he burst into a giant wolf when angry didn't change who he was. She felt so unsure of herself when she was around Jacob and he had been nothing but kind to her since she had found out that he was a shape-shifter.

It made her feel even worse for being so nervous around him, that maybe even saying the wrong thing might cause him to snap and lose control. Jacob watched her, he knew that she was struggling with this and he hoped that they could talk and clear the air; he wanted to show her that not much had really changed even if he did change into a wolf now.

"Do you remember that year our dads took us fishing with them?" Jacob asked with a smile, it had been the first and only time that their fathers had taken them both out fishing and he doubted that anyone would ever forget that moment. Gabriela couldn't help but smile, she had been eight then and it was pretty hard to forget; she felt herself relax at talking about the past again.

They had done this a lot recently and she found herself seeing Jacob in a different light after what had happened; Gabriela found herself able to see past the fact that he was a giant wolf.

"You fell in the lake while trying to catch a fish," Jacob teased thinking about that day, he had liked spending time with Gabriela since his sisters were always clinging to their father when they were home. They always seemed annoyed with him and Jacob was glad that he had friends that he'd been able to rely on; it hadn't gotten any easier when Rachel and Rebecca both left La Push to live their own lives.

Gabriela snorted and shook her head, that was not how she remembered it and she doubted that Jacob was going to ever admit that he might have had something to do with what happened that day.

"If I remember correctly… you pushed me in," Gabriela teased shaking her head, the lake had been freezing and she had been so surprised when she had fallen in after a sharp shove from behind. Jacob raised an eyebrow and tilted his head at her, he smiled seeing that she wasn't as tense as before and he was glad that they were able to relax this way.

Thinking of what had happened, Jacob knew that they were going to be okay and he didn't doubt that they would find a way to put this all behind him.

"I don't remember that part," Jacob stated with a shake of his head, he did know what she was talking about but he had denied it for years no matter how much Gabriela insisted that he pushed her. It had been an accident and she had been leaning over the edge of the boat when he had moved past her to get a drink; Jacob had never thought that she would fall in when he nudged her gently.

"You are such a liar," Gabriela quirked with a shake of her head, a smile forming on her face and she was prepared to argue with him to get the confession that she had been denied for so long. It was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and Gabriela was sure that she would be able to move forward after what had happened; she couldn't remember the last time that she felt so calm.

Things had been so busy in the run up to her wedding, then there was the situation of being connected to Jacob by the ancestors and that had been followed by finding out the legends were true. The door to the cabin swung open making the two jump surprised, they hadn't been expecting any visitors especially considering they were in the middle of nowhere right now not in the middle of town.

Dragging her suitcase into the cabin, Nessie sighed in relief and looked towards Jacob with a smile; she had tried to stay away but it had become harder when her family were still pushing for her to spend more time with Nahuel.

"Nessie? What are you doing here?" Jacob asked surprised that she was here, he had no idea what was going on and he had thought that she had gone to stay with her family while he was away. Gabriela swallowed staring at Nessie, she recalled everything that Jacob had told her about this situation and she felt uneasy being around the hybrid.

The room was quiet and neither of them knew to react to the fact that Nessie had arrived when she had; she certainly hadn't been invited.

"I came to keep you company," Nessie replied with a shrug of her shoulders, she wasn't going to tell him why she had come and she hoped that this would make everyone stop talking about how she was meant for Nahuel. Jacob furrowed his brow, it wasn't like he was all alone out here and he felt annoyed that Nessie had shown up on what was meant to be a private trip with Gabriela.

"I'll give you two a moment," Gabriela said getting to her feet, she peeked at Jacob noticing how annoyed that he looked and she wasn't sure that she wanted to be in the middle of the argument that was clearly brewing. Nessie didn't say a word watching Gabriela leave, she didn't know what it was but she felt like she had walked in on something when she had entered the cabin a moment ago.

Jacob frowned watching Gabriela, he was a little disappointed that his talk with Gabriela had come to an end; he didn't know what was going on with Nessie but he had a feeling that he would find out soon.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	18. Standing Firm

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.

Set post Breaking Dawn.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Standing Firm.**

Gabriela was surprised about how quiet it was the next morning, it took her a few moments to even realise that she couldn't hear rain hitting her window at all; she stared at the clear sky's a little disappointed. They would now continue on with their trip to burn her necklace but there was a strong chance that Nessie would be coming with them something that made Gabriela a little uncomfortable.

Ever since Jacob's girlfriend had arrived the day before Gabriela had felt out of place, she had spent a lot of time in her room unable to watch Nessie cling onto Jacob all the time. Gabriela didn't know what it was but there was something about Nessie that set her on edge, it was the same feeling that she got when she thought about the vampire that she had seen. Climbing out of bed, Gabriela brushed her fingers through her hair attempting to calm the curls and wondered how far they would be able to travel today.

The trip seemed to be dragging on and Gabriela felt a little unsure what she would do when she was finished here; she was dreading leaving La Push since she didn't know when she would be back again. Daniel was bound to find some sort of reason why they couldn't come and visit the place where she was from; he preferred the big city life that he had grown up in and that was something that La Push wasn't.

Gabriela had hopes that she would one day be able to bring her own children here one day and show them where she had come from; she also prayed that she didn't carry the gene that would make them wolves. There was no way in hell that they would be able to cover something like that up in California, not when the city was always so busy.

* * *

"You can't come with us," Jacob arguing shaking his head, he didn't know what Nessie had expected when she had shown up but he wasn't happy about her being here; he had noticed that Gabriela had been given them some space. That wasn't what he wanted when he had been working on gaining back her trust, Jacob couldn't believe that Nessie had just shown up like this when he had asked her not to.

"And why not?" Nessie asked surprised that he was refusing to allow her to come with them, she had hoped that being around him would take her mind off what had happened at home. It had been hard enough being at home with her family but this was even worse, Nessie could feel him slipping away from her just like Alice had told her.

Jacob ran his fingers through his hair, he had tried to find out last night why she had come and he could only imagine what had happened back at home to make her come here. Things weren't the best from what he had understood but he had never thought that Nessie would just show up out of nowhere when he was focusing on the task at hand.

"Because…" Jacob started knowing that it was time that they were honest with each other, he didn't know what was going on here but he wasn't going to let this go. Nessie had been out of sorts for a while and he got the feeling that she was deliberately hiding things from him; he had to put a stop to this before he found himself in an endless circle like he had with her mother.

"You're burning some stupid necklace Jacob that is all," Nessie snapped not liking this, she didn't understand why he was pushing her away when he had told her that there was nothing going on between him and Gabriela.

Jacob groaned and sat down, he didn't know why she was doing this but he wasn't going to get distracted from what was really going on here; he was glad that Gabriela was sleeping so that they could talk. The night before had been strange and Nessie had spent a lot of time just staring at her phone as if she was expecting someone to call; he could only guess who she was waiting for.

"A necklace that connects me and Gabby," Jacob replied shaking his head, he still didn't understand why the ancestors had done such a thing when he was meant to imprint on his soul-mate. He had thought about that for a while and he guessed that it was because Gabriela had moved across the country with her family and there was nothing that would bring her back to him. Nessie pursed her lips at those words, it was a reminder that for some reason his ancestors sort to replace her in his life; that for some reason they had decided that Gabriela was a better fit for him and Nahuel for her.

"What is really going on Nessie?" Jacob asked wanting to get to the bottom of this, he didn't want to fight with her and he wanted nothing more to deal with this before he went to finish his trip with Gabriela. He had a feeling that this was going to be the end for them, Embry had mentioned bits to him and Jacob had hoped that Nessie would tell him herself.

Opening and closing her mouth, Nessie tried to think about how she would reply to that; she knew that this talk had been coming but she didn't think that the other woman would be around for that. There was something about what she had walked into the night before and Nessie didn't like it; she had felt like she was interrupting something when Jacob was her boyfriend.

"Why is this so hard for us?" Nessie whispered with a shake of her head, she moved away from Jacob and wrapped her arms around herself; she stared out of the window not able to look at him when she felt so lost about all of this. Jacob raised an eyebrow at her, he had no idea what she was talking about now but he could agree that they hadn't had the best of times; her family had moved away a few years ago while Jacob had remained in La Push with the pack and his family.

Nessie closed her brown eyes, she couldn't block out the things that she had been told or the looks that Nahuel had given her; she knew that it was time for them to be honest with one another.

"Your ancestors say that Gabriela is the one for you and apparently Nahuel is for me," Nessie muttered not daring to look at Jacob, she had no idea how he would react to that but she knew that she couldn't avoid this now. There was silence between them for a moment and Nessie dreaded turning to face Jacob, she didn't want to hurt him but she knew that they couldn't just ignore this.

"I kissed Nahuel…" Nessie confessed feeling horrible, her mother had tried to comfort her about what had happened and choosing the other hybrid over Jacob but it had only made Nessie feel worse. She had sworn to herself that she would never do to Jacob what her mother had done, Nessie had wanted to be better than that; she couldn't imagine how Jacob had felt when her mother had broken his heart.

Bella had chosen Edward and Nessie had hoped that she would be able to fix what her mother had broken; only now she seemed destined to follow in her footsteps. Jacob was completely silent for a moment as he took in what she had said, he couldn't believe that he hadn't seen this coming; Bella had stopped talking to him months back and now he could guess why.

"Jake… say something…" Nessie pleaded wanting to know what he was thinking, she didn't want him to be sad and she would do whatever she could to make this right. There was no way that she was going to make the same mistake as her mother had.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	19. The Right Thing

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.**

 **Set post Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: The Right Thing.**

Gabriela stood frozen as she heard what Nessie had said, she almost couldn't believe that she had heard such a thing and her heart went out to Jacob knowing that this couldn't have been easy for him. In the time that they had spent with one another, Gabriela hadn't heard Jacob say much about his relationship with the other woman but there was something that didn't sit right with Gabriela.

Jacob ran his fingers through his hair, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to ignore the pain that flared up at the fact that this was happening to him again. He should have seen it coming, Nessie was so much like Bella and she was bound to be pushed by her family to find a mate that was like them and not a shape-shifter.

Suddenly the fact that he hadn't spoken to Bella in months made sense to Jacob and he felt angry that she was doing this; he had thought that finally they could move forward after everything that had happened all those years ago. Tears trailed down Nessie's face as she waited to hear what Jacob would say, she could see his hands were shaking and she feared that she had lost him forever; this wasn't what she had wanted to happen.

"Jake…" Nessie whispered taking a nervous step towards him, she could see the pain in his chocolate brown eyes and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him. She was here to choose him and Nessie didn't care how much her Aunt Alice tried to convince her that it was best to let go now; she wasn't in love with Nahuel and she refused to believe that she ever would be.

"Who were we fooling… it was always going to end this way," Jacob replied brokenly, he turned away from Nessie and stared out of the window as he thought about everything that he had been through that he would get his happy ending.

That had been taken from him again and Jacob wasn't sure that he would ever get the happy ending that the rest of his pack mates had; he seemed destined to spend the rest of his life alone. Nessie shook her head as she hurried towards him, she didn't want to give up and she had thought that maybe if she got far away from Nahuel then that would give her and Jacob a chance.

"We can fix this… we could run away together, forget everyone else," Nessie insisted taking Jacob's hand, she smiled at him sure that this would work; they could go anywhere in the world and she was sure that it would be good for them to get away. Jacob scoffed pulling away from Nessie, she seemed to forget that he had responsibilities to the tribe and he couldn't just walk away even if he wanted to; he knew that this all had to stop.

There was nothing holding them together anymore and the more that Jacob thought about it, the more that the shaman's words made sense about their imprint. It had never made any sense to him why he had imprinted on Nessie, he had been grieving the fact that Bella was dying when it had happened and he had clearly latched onto the last piece of her human part.

"It's time for us to do the right thing," Jacob insisted clearing his throat, he didn't want this to be any harder than it needed to be and he felt like it was time. Things hadn't been the same for a while and Jacob barely saw Nessie anymore since the Cullens had moved away; she spent more time with them than anyone else. The room was quiet for a moment while Jacob considered his next words, he wanted to make it clear that this was the end for them and he was going to move on with his life once and for all.

"I'm letting you go Nessie… you deserve to be happy," Jacob whispered holding back the tears that formed in his eyes, he couldn't believe that it had come to this but he had known since Gabriela walked into his life that he wasn't meant for Nessie. Nothing with her seemed to fit and Jacob couldn't help but wonder just what the ancestors had planned for him now; he wasn't going to do anything that would hold anyone back from their lives again.

Nessie shook her head, she didn't want to hear this and she feared that if she let him go then she would never see him again; this wasn't what she had expected to happen when she'd told him about the kiss. She had expected him to get angry and storm off before coming back and telling her that he wasn't going to let another vampire steal away a woman that he loved.

"I am happy," Nessie insisted as her hands trembled as her fingers played with the bracelet that he had given to her for her very first Christmas. She'd never taken it off and Nessie wasn't about to, she was silent as her words lingered in the air and it slowly dawned on her that they weren't true; she wasn't happy with Jacob anymore.

Sniffling Nessie looked down at her bracelet as she thought about everything, she didn't dare look at Jacob as it dawned on her that she was breaking her promise. By refusing to let him go, she was no better than her mother had been for leading him on while she was with her father; this was not something that she had ever wanted.

"What about you?" Nessie whispered slowly daring to look up, she swallowed the lump in her throat accepting that this was the end for them; she was sure her parents would be thrilled when they found out. Her father had never warmed to the fact that she was with Jacob and her mother had tried to accept the fact but it was hard for her since she had once been in love with Jacob herself. The fact that the relationship had now come to an end wasn't going to upset any of the Cullens like it would Nessie and she was sure that they would be there to cheer her up when she arrived home.

"I'll be fine," Jacob replied stiffly, he stared at her wondering if this would be the last time that they ever saw one another; he had never thought that this would be how it ended for the two of them. Nessie nodded her head, her bag hadn't been unpacked and she guessed that it was time for her to get going; she stepped forward and moved to take off her bracelet only for Jacob to stop her. The former couple stared at one another for a moment and Jacob took a deep breath before he stepped away from Nessie; he didn't want to do something that he might come to regret.

"Keep it," Jacob told her, he wasn't about to take back the gift and he was sure that she would rather have it than he would; she had worn it for years without taking it off. Nessie nodded her head, she stared at him for a moment before stepping forward and kissing his cheek; she could barely control her tears wishing that she could have done better.

There were no words between them as Nessie collected her things before she left the cabin behind, she didn't look back as she closed the door behind her and walked away. Jacob closed his eyes as he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, there was no ache in his chest from the imprint and it took him a moment to realise that he was free.

Dropping to his knees, Jacob finally let go of the tears that he had been holding back; his hands trembled as he covered his face and wept. Not only had he been freed from Nessie but he was finally free of Bella and all the pain and hurt that she had put him through for years without much of a second thought. Gabriela rested her head against the wall listening to Jacob cry, her heart breaking even more at the fact that this was happening to him.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	20. Burning the Necklace

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.**

 **Set post Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Burning the Necklace.**

The mist seemed to make the place look so very different from the last time that they had been there; it was late in the afternoon and Gabriela was exhausted from the traveling that they had gotten done. It had been rather odd between her and Jacob since things had ended between Nessie, he had barely said two words to her unless he needed to and it was slowly starting to worry her.

She had no idea how to talk to him about what she had heard and Gabriela wished that she had some idea about how she should approach him about what had happened. There was no way that his break up could be easy on him and Gabriela hoped that things were going to get better for him; he was such an amazing man and he deserved to be happy.

"It's beautiful here," Gabriela whispered looking around, she was surprised how untainted this place was and she wished that there was something like this back in California. Jacob nodded his head, he moved forward knowing that the sooner that this was all over the better; he wanted to forget everything that had happened and move on with his life. Slowly trailing after him, Gabriela kept quiet as she thought about everything that had happened in the past few weeks and she hoped that things would be okay afterwards.

Reaching the cave, Gabriela paused at the sight of the sketches that they had made when they were children; it brought back so many memories and it made her smile. Stopping in front of the pictures, Gabriela traced her fingers over the sketches that they had made years ago and she thought about all the happy times that they'd had.

"I'll go and get some firewood," Jacob murmured not looking at Gabriela, he turned away and walked out of the cave leaving Gabriela behind. Gabriela watched him walk away and sighed, she slowly walked over to a couple of rocks before she sat down; she hated that he was taking this out on her, she had nothing to do with the break up.

* * *

It wasn't long before a fire was built and the pair were sat in front silently watching the flames as the sun set; neither of them knew what to say and they were sure that they were doing the right thing. Slipping her hand under her tie side jumper, Gabriela carefully removed the necklace from around her neck and looked down at it in her hands; she was going to miss wearing the necklace all the time.

"I remember when you gave this to me… it was right before we left for California," Gabriela said smiling, she could still remember the last trip that they had taken here as if it was yesterday and she was determined to make sure that she brought her own children here one day. It was something that she was going to push for now that she had returned herself, she was hoping that Daniel would agree when she talked to him about it.

"Something for you to remember me by," Jacob mused softly, he stared at the necklace hating that they had to destroy it like this; he had spent ages making it and it sort of stung that they had to destroy it now. They would be going their separate ways in a matter of days and he doubted that they would ever meet again; Jacob was sure that it was only going to be a matter of time before she got married.

There was silence again as they both thought about what was going to happen, it would be truly the last time that they saw one another and there was so much that had changed for them. Gabriela stared down at the necklace, she didn't want to burn something that meant so much to her but if she wanted to marry Daniel then it had to be done.

Carefully handing the necklace over to Jacob, Gabriela couldn't describe how she felt and she looked down at her 9ct white gold 1/3 carat diamond cluster engagement ring and wondered if she would ever feel this way about something that Daniel had given her. Jacob watched her for a moment before tossing the necklace into the fire, he wasn't even sure that this would work but he knew that he wasn't going to mess with her relationship.

His eyes couldn't help but catch on the engagement ring that lay on her finger, it looked more expensive than his car and it was clear that the ring had cost Gabriela's fiancée lots of money. Gabriela stared at the burning necklace, she didn't feel anything different and she had imagined that there would be some sort of feeling when it came to burning the necklace but there was nothing.

Getting up from his seat, Jacob moved to sit next to Gabriela as they watched the necklace burn; he didn't know what else could be said about this moment. Gabriela rested her head onto Jacob's shoulder as they watched the fire, the dark creeping in as the sun completely disappeared and the moon came out; the night air grew colder leaving the only heat coming from Jacob and the fire.

"We should get going soon," Jacob whispered leaning his head against Gabriela's, his eyes staring into the flames wondering what lay ahead for them both when there was nothing holding them back. Nodding her head, Gabriela didn't say a word as she continued to watch the fire burn the necklace; she just hoped that things were going to work out from this moment on.

* * *

The trip back to La Push was quick and neither of them knew what to say as they pulled up outside of Jacob's house; they hadn't said much to one another after burning the necklace both lost in their thoughts. Gabriela stared at the house and took a deep breath, she had never thought that this would be over so quickly and she knew that it meant that she would have to return to California.

Turning off the engine, Jacob leant back in his seat and stared at his home hoping that Nessie had been by and collected the stuff that she had left there. Right now, the last thing that Jacob wanted was to see her again after they had ended things, he wanted time to wrap his head around this and he knew his friends would want to know what had happened. Not saying a word, Jacob climbed out of the truck and slammed the door after him; he would get his bag later when he felt like it.

Gabriela slowly climbed out of the truck after him, she wanted to say something before they had to face people and she knew that this might be her only chance to do so. Opening her mouth to call to him, Gabriela stopped when she noticed someone sitting on Jacob's doorstep; her stomach dropped and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Jacob stared at the man that he didn't recognise; he wasn't in the mood for this right now and he just wanted to get inside and forget everything that had happened since Gabriela had come back into his life.

"Daniel?" Gabriela whispered moving forward, her eyes locked on her fiancé as she wondered what the hell he was doing in La Push. He didn't look happy and Gabriela could only hope that he wasn't going to make a scene, he hadn't been happy when she had told him what had to be done to break her connection with Jacob. Daniel got to his feet, he didn't know what had been going on here but he was putting an end to it.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	21. Daniel Garcia

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.**

 **Set post Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One:** **Daniel Garcia** **.**

"What are you doing here?" Gabriela asked walking towards her fiancé, she had no idea what might have brought him here but she hadn't been expecting it; Daniel had always hated the idea of a small-town life. She couldn't bring herself to think about what had happened while she had been here in La Push; she just hoped that he hadn't been stuck here waiting too long.

Jacob lingered back staring at the man that Gabriela was engaged to, this was not what he had been expecting when she had told him that she was going to marry someone. The man was wearing a suit in the middle of La Push that probably cost more than the rent that Jacob had once paid for his apartment before he had moved back onto the reservation.

"I came to bring you home. You've been here for weeks now," Daniel stated eyeing Jacob, he was glad he had come especially considering how good looking the man was; this was what he had feared when she had mentioned that she had come to find some guy from her past. This was the main reason that he had begged his sister to come with her, Daniel had been far from pleased when he had arrived to find no sign of his fiancée and his sister with her tongue down some guy's throat.

"I'm sorry," Gabriela apologised softly, she doubted that he would care about what had happened while she had been here and that the necklace was now gone. Her neck felt bare without it and Gabriela knew that she was just going to have to get used to the fact that there was no necklace for her to wear anymore.

"Have you been waiting long?" Gabriela asked eyeing the suit that he was wearing, he stuck out like a sore thumb and she doubted that he would have considered how stupid he looked to the locals. Daniel smiled looking down at Gabriela, they could finally head home and he was sure that they would be able to have everything reorganised for their wedding quickly.

"A couple of days," Daniel said shrugging, he knew that there was going to be quite a bit of work that needed to be done if they wanted to get married before Christmas; he had already started to work everything out with her parents. Of course, both of Gabriela's parents had tried to drag the planning of the wedding out while they waited for her to return but now that this was dealt with they could focus again.

"I bought you something… to replace what you got rid of," Daniel said reaching into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small box, he had figured that now would be the perfect time to give it to her while the other man was watching. Gone was the horrible necklace that Gabriela was always wearing and Daniel was sure that he had found the perfect thing to replace it with now that she was no longer wearing the ugly thing.

Gabriela smiled taking the box from him wondering what he had gotten for her, she felt a little bad for everything that had happened but it would all be okay now. Her stomach turned when she opened the box to find Tanzanite necklace inside, she stared at it for a moment taking in the fact that this was what her fiancé had bought for her.

"Thank you," Gabriela said smiling at him politely, he had probably spent ages picking out the necklace and she didn't have the heart to tell him that she didn't like it. Daniel smiled before taking the necklace from her so that he could help her put it on, she would always where this now and he wouldn't have to stare at a gift that some other man had given to her. He couldn't help but look towards Jacob and feel triumphant that it would be his necklace around her neck from this day forward.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to show up like this," Emma apologised looking to where her brother was waiting for them both, she was beyond annoyed that he had actually come here to check up on them. She'd been on a date with Embry Call when her brother had shown up demanding to know what the hell she was doing and why she wasn't keeping a close eye on Gabriela.

It was strange how things had worked out like they had but after Gabriela and Jacob had left to burn the necklace; Emma had found herself slowly falling in love with the lovely little town. Embry had been nothing short of sweet by keeping her company and Emma had found herself growing rather attached to the man that she had fallen for; even if he did burst into a giant wolf when angry.

"It's not your fault. Daniel had never been patient," Gabriela replied making sure that she had everything, she wasn't even surprised that the three of them had been booked on a flight that night to return to California. Daniel wanted things to return to normal as soon as possible and she guessed that she wanted the same as well; even if Gabriela had hoped to spend a little more time in La Push. Nodding her head, Emma chewed on her lip before peeking over at Jacob who had come with Embry so that they could say their goodbyes; she wasn't sure when she would see her boyfriend again.

"We're all set to leave," Daniel announced with a smile, this was working out better than he had imagined and if he had his way then they would never be coming back to the town named after some sort of cutlery. There would be so much happening for them back in California and they would finally be able to put this all behind them; he would be able to prove to his friends that Gabriela had no doubts in marrying him.

Gabriela nodded her head before walking over to Jacob, she still didn't know what she wanted to say to him but she felt like she had to say something; she didn't even know if this would be the last time that she ever saw him. Emma couldn't help but smile at the annoyed look on her brother's face, she had been given a lot of time to think about things while she had been here with Embry and Gabriela deserved the best.

"Thank you for all your help," Gabriela whispered staring up at Jacob, she had never thought that this would be how they finally said goodbye to one another. There was still so much left unsaid after what had happened and Gabriela was still wrapping her head around the fact they had burned her necklace.

Jacob nodded his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets, he wasn't sure what she expected from him but he knew that this was possibly his last chance to speak with Gabriela. He had seen the looks that Daniel had been giving him and Jacob had no doubts that the other man didn't like him; he didn't blame him but there was nothing going on between him and Gabriela.

"Gabby. It's time to leave," Daniel shouted before Jacob had a chance to say something, they were going to miss their flight and he wasn't staying in this place another night. Gabriela rolled her eyes before stepping forward and kissing Jacob's cheek, she didn't know what had made her do that but she didn't care.

Stepping back from Jacob, Gabriela gave him one final smile before she turned and walked away from him; she headed for the car not sure that she was doing the right thing. Daniel only stared at her as she climbed into the car that he had rented; he couldn't believe that she had just done that and he glared at his sister for smiling at him. The car pulled away and Gabriela couldn't help but stare out of the window thinking about her time in La Push.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	22. Wedding Decisions

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.**

 **Set post Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Wedding Decisions.**

"I am so glad you are home," Connie Wilson said setting a drink in front of Gabriela, there was much for them to discuss and she wanted to get a head start on reorganising the wedding now that everything had settled down. Gabriela hadn't said much about her trip and the family felt it was best pushed into the past since they had so much to do if they wanted to make this work after the earthquake last time. The kitchen was filled with all the original plans that had been organised for the wedding; Connie doubted that much would have changed about what Gabriela wanted for her wedding day.

"We need to reorganise everything for the wedding," Connie announced sitting down herself, she smiled excited about watching her eldest daughter get married; she had been worried after what had happened last time that it wouldn't happen. Dorothy Wilson grumbled under her breath, she had hoped for something to happen while Gabriela was away to make her see that this marriage was a mistake; she didn't like the boy that Gabriela had chosen. There was something about him and Dorothy noticed how little respect he had for anything that Gabriela believed in; he seemed to expect her to become some perfect little house wife for him.

"Do you have any ideas when you wish to get married again?" Connie continued ignoring her mother-in-law, she was hoping that they could get everything nailed down today before Gabriela returned to work. There was so much that needed rescheduling and Connie hoped that they would be able to make this work; it had been hard enough when they had tried to plan it last time. Gabriela was silent as she stared at her mother, she hadn't really put much thought into reorganising her wedding not when things seemed off between her and Daniel.

Things had been a little strange between them since Gabriela had returned and she found it even harder to consider marrying him when he seemed so dismissive of what she believed in and her family traditions. Thinking back to the original planning of their wedding, Gabriela had made so many sacrifices about the day that she had always dreamed of that she didn't even recognise it anymore. It had been Daniel's desire to get married in some stuffy church and have such a large gathering; Gabriela had truly wanted to get married on the beach with just their close family there.

"I don't know…" Gabriela admitted softly, she looked down at her drink trying to work out what she did want now; she felt lost now after her trip and she didn't want to rush into something that she might come to regret one day. Connie stared at her daughter not sure what to make of her admission, she had sensed that something was up but she thought that it was just relief about being back home after her trip. A smile slowly formed on Dorothy's face as she realised that the trip might have just worked just as she had hoped; she felt relieved that Gabriela was thinking about this.

"You don't know…" Connie repeated wanting to know what Gabriela was thinking, she set down her pen not sure what would come next; she had a feeling that this wedding wasn't going to happen. There was silence in the kitchen and Connie was relieved that Daniel wasn't here right now; he was at work and wouldn't be able to help them reorganise everything. Gabriela nodded her head, she had so much to consider now and she felt relieved that she had the time before she did something that she might regret; the idea of marrying Daniel just didn't appeal to her anymore.

* * *

"Gabs. I'm home," Daniel called stepping into the apartment that they shared, a smile on his face and he was pleased that now when he came home that there was someone to greet him. It had been hard for him to come home to an empty apartment and no food on the table; Daniel had missed having everything done a certain way and they could finally get back to normal with all that nonsense taken care of.

He quickly hung up his coat and moved further into the apartment only to come to a complete stop when he found Gabriela sat on the couch instead of cooking in the kitchen. Gabriela took a deep breath trying to gather her courage, she wanted to do the right thing and she hoped that Daniel would understand where she was coming from.

"Is everything okay?" Daniel asked seeing the look on her face, he'd had a long day and he truly didn't want to deal with this now; he wanted to sit down and eat dinner without any problems. He'd had a difficult day in court and Daniel wanted nothing more than to enjoy some quiet time with Gabriela and plan their wedding day for a second time.

"We need to talk," Gabriela insisted watching Daniel, she wasn't sure how he would take her decision but she felt confident that she was doing the right thing for them. Gabriela didn't wish to get married only to decide in a few years that Daniel wasn't the one that she wanted; they had been together for five years and things just didn't feel right to her. Nodding his head, Daniel moved to sit down across from her hoping that this wasn't going to take long; he could see that she hadn't made dinner and he was starving.

"How did wedding planning go? How soon will you be Mrs Garcia?" Daniel asked jumping in, he hoped they would be able to do it before the year was out and he was sure his mother would be able to help if Gabriela and Connie were struggling. He doubted that they could count on Emma since she seemed rather distracted with her new boyfriend; Daniel couldn't believe that she was truly interested in this small-town boy.

"That's what we need to talk about…" Gabriela murmured trying not to let her nerves get the better of her, she had talked with her mother and grandmother and they had both agreed that if she was unsure then she should take time to think about this. They wanted Gabriela to be happy and if that wasn't with Daniel then she shouldn't push herself to do something that would make her so unhappy.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to get married yet," Gabriela admitted deciding that just ripping off the band-aid was the best way to do this; she looked down at her engagement ring sure that waiting another year or so would be fine for them. There was no true reason for them to rush into this and Gabriela just wanted to make sure she was doing the right thing; she couldn't shake the doubts that she seemed to have about them. Her words were meant with silence and Gabriela could only guess about what was going through Daniel's mind at her decision to put their wedding plans on hold.

Daniel stared at Gabriela before he scoffed and shook his head, he should have known that she was going to do this; his friends had all warned him that this was coming and he hadn't believed them. She had run off after what had happened and now she was trying to back out of marrying him because she had taken a fancy to some other guy.

"Of course, it's always about what you want Gabs. Never mind how much money I paid out for the last wedding that was lost," Daniel spat getting to his feet, he didn't wait for Gabriela to reply as he grabbed his coat on the way out of their apartment wanting to get away from her.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	23. Lunch with Emma

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.**

 **Set post Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Lunch with Emma.**

"I am sorry about Daniel," Emma apologised as she sat across from Gabriela, she hadn't been surprised when she had heard from her mother that Gabriela had paused with any wedding plans. It had worried her when they had come home that Daniel would badger Gabriela into making a decision that she just wasn't ready for; she had noticed how unmatched the couple were after seeing Gabriela and Jacob together. The last thing that Emma had ever wanted was for her best friend to be miserable, something that she felt would happen if she had married Daniel straight away after returning.

"It's not your fault… he's just being an idiot," Gabriela replied with a shrug of her shoulders, she hadn't spoken to Daniel since she had told him that she wanted to pause things for a moment to gather her thoughts. They might have lived in the same apartment but they might as well have been living on the opposite sides of the world; Daniel would do anything to make sure he didn't have to speak with Gabriela.

Emma nodded her head and sipped on her coffee, she was hopeful that this would make Gabriela think about what she might be missing if she stayed with her brother. Her own relationship had left Emma with a lot of thoughts about Gabriela and Daniel, she couldn't help but fear that it would be a mistake to completely discount Jacob from all of this.

"How are things with Embry?" Gabriela asked not wanting to discuss how dreadful things were with Daniel right now and she feared that this might be over for them. This was not how she had wanted to end between them but Gabriela could be relieved that they weren't married and that this couldn't end with her getting divorced. Emma stared at Gabriela for a moment, she was here if she wanted to talk about it even if she was Daniel's sister; she would always be Gabriela's best friend.

"Things are good," Emma conceded with a massive smile on her face as she thought about her boyfriend, they spoke on the phone every night and she couldn't imagine her life without him in it. She didn't care how upset Daniel got over the fact that she was dating Embry, he didn't know him and he was being childish by treating Gabriela as if she had no right to take time to think about what she wanted.

"I was actually planning on going to see him in a few weeks," Emma mused with a smile, she would have to wait until half-term to do so but she was looking forward to having some time with him when there was nothing for them to be worried about. They had even talked about the situation that had occurred between Gabriela and Jacob; both agreeing that things had changed between the two and they needed to talk about it. There had been so much left unsaid because Daniel had showed up like he had and whisked them back to California; Jacob had still been wrapping his head around the fact his own relationship had fallen apart only a couple of days before.

"I'm happy for you Emma," Gabriela insisted with a smile, she doubted that her own happy ending would be that easy especially with Daniel acting like she had the plague right now. It wasn't making the decision that she was going to make any easier, she had a feeling that this was only going to end in tears and she hoped that he wouldn't hate her even more for it. Emma offered her a small smile, she could see it on Gabriela's face that a decision had been made and she didn't care what her brother said; he had brought this on himself especially when he had been treating her like dirt since she had returned.

* * *

Arriving home from work, Gabriela sighed seeing that the apartment was in complete darkness and she wasn't even surprised that Daniel wasn't home yet; he never was now and she was growing tired of it. It had been a month since she had put a hold on their wedding plans while she tried to sort her head out; she hadn't wanted to make some mistake and now she was glad that she had.

Setting her bag down on the counter, Gabriela couldn't help but wonder when she would see Daniel; she wanted to talk to him before things went any further. It was time for them to call time on their relationship if he was going to continue to act like a child every time that he didn't get his own way; she had never thought she would have to deal with this.

Gabriela didn't want to continue like this and she knew that it might have seemed odd to anyone who didn't share her beliefs that she had run off to La Push to go on some trip with a guy that she hadn't seen in years. Some would even put it down to cold feet on her wedding day but Gabriela knew that she had never been unfaithful to Daniel and she was growing tired of him constantly playing the victim card all the time.

Heading for the kitchen, Gabriela wondered if there was anything in for her to eat; she was starving and her shift seemed to have lasted forever. She hadn't eaten since her lunch with Emma and she hadn't really had much since she only had an hour for her break; the hospital food was terrible and she would never eat their willingly unless she had no other options.

Opening the fridge, Gabriela clicked her tongue as she stared at the contents before she shook her head deciding that maybe ordering take-out might be better. It had been a long day and she was likely to be eating alone anyway, she moved to find the menu so that she could order some food and get comfortable for the evening. After she had ordered some food, Gabriela moved to put the television on so that there was some sound in the apartment; she hated being home alone and she cursed Daniel for being such a child.

He had never acted like this before when they'd had a fight and Gabriela got the feeling that his actions were mainly driven by the approval of his friends who would all think that she had been unfaithful to him. It annoyed her and Gabriela doubted that she would ever be able to forget how he had treated her; she just didn't see the point in their relationship anymore if this was going to happen all the time.

Shaking her head as she went to get changed out of her uniform, Gabriela wondered how everyone would react to the news that she was going to end things completely with Daniel. There would be some that would certainly be displeased with her actions, however Gabriela found it hard to care about what they thought and she wanted to move on with her life not waste more time on something that clearly meant nothing to Daniel.

Entering the bedroom, Gabriela frowned when she noticed that the curtains were closed and the room was pitch black; she remembered opening them quite clearly when she had gotten up that morning and headed out for work. Her hands reached for the light switch and Gabriela paused for a moment when her hand met with something wet; she furrowed her brow as she flicked the light on wondering what she had put her hand in.

Gabriela stared horrified at the red liquid that covered the light switch and her fingers; she swallowed before turning her gaze to the bed regretting the action instantly. There laying on their bed was Daniel, his throat had been slit and his organs had been pulled from his body and spread out across the bed; Gabriela screamed and stumbled back in horror.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	24. The Funeral

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.**

 **Set post Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four** **: The Funeral.**

The sound of Daniel's mother crying as his coffin was lowered into the ground was a sound that would haunt Gabriela for the rest of her life; her own eyes didn't move from the coffin wondering just what had happened. The police had questioned her for hours about what had occurred when she had returned home from work and Gabriela had done her best to answer the questions.

There had been a moment where she had wondered if people would think that she was guilty of Daniel's murder; it was hard for her to even consider what would happen if people did think that. The coroner had said that it looked like Daniel had been mauled by some sort of animal and that couldn't have been possible since he had been found in the apartment.

Gabriela hadn't cried since she had discovered Daniel, she felt numb and the days just seemed to blare into one as she tried to make sense of what had happened. The funeral slowly ended and Gabriela stood there in her black twist knot dress trying to make sense of what had happened; she couldn't even remember how she had gotten there.

Emma stood to her left crying into Embry's shoulder, she couldn't believe that this had happened to her brother and she would never get to see him again. The last words that she had ever said to her brother had been horrible and Emma would never get to say anything else to him; it had been the hardest thing that she had to deal with.

Embry had flown out as soon as he could, the way that Emma had described her brother's murder had worried him and he knew that there had to be more to this than they knew. His eyes watched as everyone started to leave the grave, he hadn't felt welcomed by Emma's family but that didn't bother him too much considering with what they were going through. Embry couldn't imagine what they were going through right now and he didn't think that they would ever truly understand what had happened to Daniel.

Emma kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before she walked over to her parents, she had been quiet since he had arrived and she had a feeling that Embry had worked out what had happened to her brother. The apartment where Daniel had been murdered had been under investigation for weeks now and no one seemed to be able to work out what had occurred there when Daniel had died.

Whatever had happened his death had not been a quick one and that fact alone haunted everyone; they had no idea why anyone would want to do such a thing to Daniel. Moving quietly over to Gabriela as the crowd around them started to leave, Embry couldn't imagine what she was going through right now; he was one of the few who knew that she'd planned to end things before Daniel had been murdered.

"I am sorry for your loss," Embry said gently stopping by her side, he wasn't sure what to say to her but he knew that he had to say something to her; he looked towards the grave wondering just why this had happened. It hadn't taken much for him to work out that a vampire had killed Daniel and it left Embry with a lot of questions but that would have to wait for another time.

Gabriela didn't say a word, she hadn't really said much to anyone since the death and she just couldn't put into words how she was feeling right now. Taking a deep breath, Embry wondered how to talk to her about this and he knew that if the vampire had killed Daniel then there was no doubt that Gabriela would be their next target. He just wished that he could get into the apartment so that he could get a hold of the scent of the vampire that had done this.

"He's actually gone," Gabriela whispered shaking her head, it seemed completely unreal to her that this was happening right now; this was so not what she had thought would be the end for both her and Daniel. Embry nodded his head feeling awkward, he hated that he didn't have any comforting words for her; he hadn't thought much about Daniel especially since in the time that he had known the man, he had been nothing short of a prick.

"You think a vampire did this?" Gabriela asked quietly, she didn't want to know too much but it had crossed her mind before now and she knew that she couldn't tell anyone about her suspicions about the situation. They would most likely think she had gone mad with grief and Gabriela didn't need to deal with that right now; she just wanted to grieve for Daniel while she worked out what to do next.

There was no way in hell she was returning to that apartment even when the police released it from being a crime scene and staying at her parents was driving her up the wall. Embry didn't say anything for a moment, he had no idea why this had happened but he didn't know the right answers but he hoped that things would be okay.

The last thing that Embry wanted was for Gabriela to find herself with a target on her back and no way of defending herself from some crazed vampire. Embry had talked about it with Jacob and a couple of other pack members, they all agreed that it might be best of Gabriela came back to La Push for a little while in case the vampire was lurking around.

"You should come back to La Push for bit… get away from all of this," Embry suggested gently, he didn't want to confess his own worries to her just yet when she was still reeling from the death of her fiancé but he wanted her to think about it. Gabriela looked at him, she wasn't sure what to make of his suggestions and she didn't know if she could just leave to travel back to La Push after everything that had happened.

She had heard the whispers from Daniel's friends about their suspicions that she had cheated on their friend before he had died; even now they were giving her dirty looks for just talking to Embry right now. Gabriela closed her eyes, she wished that she had some idea about what she should do now that Daniel was dead; her heart was breaking and she had never felt this way in her entire life.

"Just think about it," Embry murmured gently, he didn't want to push her for a decision and he was here for another week before he had to return home himself. Emma had invited him to stay with her and he didn't want to overstay this welcome especially when he was spending so much time with her parents who didn't like him.

Gabriela nodded her head before she started to walk away from Embry and the grave, she doubted that she would ever be able to wrap her head around what had happened. Embry sighed before slowly following her, it looked like it was going to rain and he doubted that it was going to be a light shower; he stilled when the smell of vampire hit him.

Looking around the cemetery, Embry tried to find the source of the smell and he felt even more concerned when he couldn't see the vampire; his heart pounded in his chest as his eyes rested on Gabriela. His worst fears coming into play and Embry knew that if he wanted to keep her safe then he would have to convince her to return to La Push with him.

Across the cemetery from where Embry was standing, hidden in the shadows of some trees stood a woman; her red eyes watching the scene before her and a smile on her red lips. Her hands were covered in dried blood and her focus remained on the young woman that looked rather numb; she had to admit that she was rather enjoying the game that she had come up with and she couldn't wait to see what the wolves next move would be.

* * *

 **Please take the poll on my profile.**

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	25. Family Talks

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.**

 **Set post Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Family Talks.**

"I'm returning to La Push," Gabriela stated looking at her mother, it had been a strange week and she had done a lot of thinking about what had happened before she had made her decision to travel to La Push. It hadn't been an easy decision but the more time that she spent at her parents' home, the more she thought about what had happened to Daniel; she didn't feel safe here anymore and she feared what would happen now.

There was silence at her words and Connie only stared at her daughter, she had feared that this might happen and she wasn't sure if it was the right move for Gabriela. She could completely understand that Gabriela needed to get away after the murder of her fiancé but fleeing to La Push wasn't going to be welcome news to anyone.

"Sweetheart… you are aware of the rumours," Connie murmured moving to sit down at the table where they had been having some lunch together; she didn't want to be a problem but she feared that Gabriela was only going to get hurt. There were a lot of people that thought that she had fled to La Push because of her nerves and had shacked up with some guy that she had fallen for; cheating on Daniel who had been nothing but amazing to her in their opinion.

"People think you cheated on Daniel while you were there," Connie tried to explain, she had seen the looks that Daniel's mother had sent at Gabriela and she knew that the woman was likely to be a problem. Diana Garcia was a gossip and if she thought for a moment that those rumours might have some truth then she wouldn't hesitate to say so to the wrong people.

Gabriela was silent as she stared at her mother, she had known this was going to come up but she didn't care what anyone else had to say about what had happened. It did, however, sting that her mother would believe such lies that Daniel's friends had spread about her; she hadn't cheated on Daniel and she didn't care how much other people believed it.

"And you believe them?" Gabriela asked shaking her head, she didn't need this right now and she wanted nothing more than to pack her bags as quickly as she could; she had talked with Embry and he had agreed to fly back to La Push with her. Even Emma had been supportive of her plans and she had insisted that it would be good for her to get away from California for a while. There was no telling why the vampire had decided to murder her brother but the last thing that she wanted after such a loss was for the same to happen to Gabriela.

"Of course, not…" Connie replied with a shake of her head, she knew her own daughter and there was no way that she would have cheated on Daniel; no matter how badly he had treated her in the past. She just didn't want Gabriela to do something that she might one day come to regret, she had been so strong after Daniel's death and it made her worry even more.

"She should go," Dorothy announced making Gabriela look towards her grandmother, she hadn't known that she was here and she was glad that someone was supporting her now. Her head was a mess and Gabriela doubted that dating would cross her mind anytime soon, she just wanted to make sure that her family were safe from whatever had happened.

"Mother," Connie scolded, she didn't know what it was about La Push that made her mother so supportive of the place; they hadn't lived there in years and she still talked about it like they still lived there. Dorothy rolled her eyes and moved further into the kitchen, she had been listening from the living room and she felt the need to step in now.

"She will be safe there and La Push will help her heal," Dorothy insisted taking a seat at the table, she had her suspicions about what had happened to Daniel; even more so since she had seen Emma's new boyfriend. She had been on the tribal council before she had moved south with the family so there were things that she was privy to that no one else in the family had known about until now. Connie furrowed her brow at her mother's first comment, she had no idea why Gabriela would need to be safe; she was perfectly fine here with them even if the police had no idea who had killed Daniel.

"She needs this and the ancestors still have plans for her," Dorothy insisted sure that there was more to this than all of them knew, she had a feeling that the ancestors were determined to make sure that their plan worked out. Gabriela and Connie stared at Dorothy wondering what she was talking about, they had both thought this had ended when she had burned her necklace that Jacob had given to her.

"Not this ancestor stuff again… it caused a lot of trouble last time," Connie muttered with a shake of her head, she got to her feet to stick the kettle on and she didn't want to hear this again. She didn't believe in any of this ancestor stuff, she didn't know why dead people would have such an interest in her daughter's love-life. Dorothy sighed, she wished that her own daughter would take this seriously and she was glad that Gabriela seemed to have a bit of faith left in her even after what had happened.

"You think they have more planned," Gabriela asked when she was sure her mother wasn't listening, she stared at her grandmother wondering what else the ancestors might have planned for her. She was tired of all of this and right now Gabriela wanted her life to return to normal; she wasn't sure who she could even talk to about her concerns now. Dorothy nodded her head, she reached out and took Gabriela's hand knowing that all her granddaughter had to do was believe that this was all happening for a reason.

"You just have to trust in what they have planned," Dorothy assured her, she gave her hand a small squeeze and peeked over at Connie; she wasn't going to stop believing that there was a greater plan to all of this. She had never liked that Daniel especially since he had been trying to make Gabriela into something that she wasn't; he had wanted a nice little housewife and that just wasn't Gabriela.

Her granddaughter was an amazing nurse and she loved her work, she shouldn't have to feel guilty about doing her job when she was doing the right thing. Gabriela nodded her head, she felt so confused and she wasn't even sure what would be waiting for her in La Push; she had nowhere to stay even if Embry had told her not to worry about it.

"So, you're going back to La Push?" Dorothy mused smiling, she was relieved that this was happening and she was sure that there was something better waiting for Gabriela that wasn't here in California. It had truly disappointed Dorothy when she had seen Gabriela return with Daniel, she even felt angry that he had brought her back before things had been settled.

Dorothy had never voiced her own opinions but she was sure that Gabriela was meant for Jacob; she had watched the two of them as children and they had seemed perfect to her. Billy Black had written to her over the years and shared details about what was happening in La Push; especially when the pack had started to phase and asked for advice on how to deal with the problems that Isabella Swan had caused.

"I am," Gabriela confirmed with a nod, she had already packed her bags and she felt a bit surer of her decision now that she had talked with her grandmother. She could only hope that she wasn't going to regret the decision in the months that were coming.

* * *

 **Please take the poll on my profile.**

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	26. Back in La Push

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.**

 **Set post Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Back in La Push.**

"Do you really have to go?" Connie asked watching Gabriela, she hated that this was happening and she wished that she had been able to talk her out of her plan to flee to La Push after what had happened. It had barely been a couple of days since Gabriela had made the announcement that she planned to return to La Push along with Emma and Embry to get away from what had happened.

Gabriela rolled her eyes as she checked her bag, she had packed everything that she needed and she was curious about what it would be like returning to La Push after how she had left. It had been over a month since she had last been there and Gabriela hoped that she wasn't going to be stepping on anyone's toes by coming back; she just wanted to grieve for Daniel and find out why some vampire had killed him.

"She'll be back before you know it," Michael murmured trying to reassure his wife, he didn't like this anymore than she did but if this was what Gabriela wanted to do then they had to let her go. What had happened to Daniel had been horrible and while Michael known that there were problems with Gabriela and Daniel's relationship; this was not that they had planned for.

Connie glared at her husband, she wished that he would support her in this and convince Gabriela to stay here; she could only imagine what Diana would have to say about this. Ignoring her mother, Gabriela turned her attention to saying her goodbyes to her sister; she wasn't in the mood to fight with her mother about this again. Her decision had been made and Gabriela was just hoping that nothing would happen to her family while she was gone; the vampire had targeted Daniel for a reason and she hoped it wasn't her.

"I'll be back before you know it," Gabriela insisted offering her mother a look, she was tired of hearing her complain and try to convince her to not go. She didn't care what Diana thought about any of this, Gabriela understood that the woman was grieving but that should have no bearing on the fact that she needed to get away from here.

The fact that they hadn't heard from Diana since before the funeral, didn't even surprise Gabriela; she had never been close with Daniel's mother and she was probably surrounding herself with people that would look after her. Emma had grown tired of listening to her mother put her down because she was dating Embry; she had done her best to keep away from her unless she had to speak with her.

"I'll call when I get settled," Gabriela murmured hugging her parents, she peeked at Emma and Embry who had just finished checking in and she was glad that she wasn't doing this on her own. It would have been so much harder for her to walk away from her family not knowing what lay ahead of her; she could only hope that this wasn't going to be the last time that she saw her family.

Embry wrapped an arm around Emma and watched the scene before him, he felt bad for having to push for this but the last thing that he wanted was to hear from Emma that Gabriela had been murdered. The vampire was likely to come back and Embry doubted that they had finished with what they were doing; the attack on Daniel had been unexpected but that didn't mean that it hadn't been planned for a reason.

Gabriela pulled away from her parents before she started to walk away, she hoped to have more answers soon and she knew that the move that she was making was for the best. There was no telling just what was going to happen but Gabriela felt like she was doing the right thing by returning to La Push.

* * *

The trip to La Push wasn't much different from the last time that Gabriela had made it, she had flipped through her magazine bored while Emma and Embry had whispered between them sneaking looks at her. It wasn't until they had arrived in La Push that Gabriela started to get the feeling that she was being kept out of the loop; she couldn't help but wonder what was going on now.

Emma had just announced that she would be staying with Embry when the news was dropped that the pack had decided that it would be best if she stayed with Billy Black while she was in La Push. There was silence in the car at the announcement and Gabriela had no idea how to respond to the idea; she felt a little surprised that she would be staying with him and not Jacob.

Gabriela wasn't sure why she felt so disappointed that she wouldn't be staying with Jacob; she guessed it was for the best that there was some space between them right now. Embry stared at her in the mirror as he drove down the street towards the house, he was sure that she would be comfortable with Billy and after what had happened it would be better for her.

Jacob was keeping himself busy now that he didn't have Nessie in his life, no one had truly been surprised with how things had fallen apart for their friend. Nessie was very much her mother's daughter and it had been a matter of time before she wanted something that Jacob couldn't give her. Pulling the car to a stop outside of the house, Embry offered a look towards Emma before he climbed out of the car; it wasn't going to be easy but he hoped that things would be okay now.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Emma called gently as Gabriela climbed from the car, she wasn't sure how her friend would handle any of this but she hoped that she would be okay here. Embry quickly pulled Gabriela's suitcase from the boot of his car, she would want to get settled and he couldn't imagine what was going to happen while she was here.

Gabriela didn't say a word as she followed Embry up the drive to the house, she had a lot of memories about the place and she felt a little odd coming back here after what had happened to her. Billy was already opening the front door as the two of them approached his home, a firm look on his face as he looked past Embry and at the young woman that would be sharing his home with him for a while.

It had been a long time since he had seen Gabriela Wilson and Billy could only imagine how she was feeling after the brutal murder of her fiancé. The news had come to La Push quickly and Billy knew that whatever reason a vampire had done this, that there was every chance that it wasn't done. Gabriela would be the next target that was for sure and Billy was glad that she had returned to La Push; she was a family friend and he was convinced that the ancestors weren't done with their plans for her just yet.

"It's nice to see you again Gabriela… even under such circumstances," Billy greeted gently, he remembered how he had felt after his late wife Sarah had died and he doubted that Gabriela would be ready to deal with anyone else right now. They had originally thought about having Gabriela staying with Jacob, it might do them some good to be around one another but considering the fact that Daniel had just been murdered they wanted to give Gabriela some space right now.

The last thing that anyone wanted to do was upset Gabriela more than needed, she had found her fiancé after he had been slaughtered and it would take time for her to be okay after what had happened. They needed to focus on keeping her safe now in case the vampire did attempt to find and kill her.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	27. Adjusting

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.**

 **Set post Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Adjusting.**

Staring out of the window at the rain, Gabriela couldn't help but think about the last time that she had been here; it felt like an age ago when it had been only two months and her entire life had been turned upside down. It had been a couple of days since she had arrived in La Push and Gabriela hadn't really left the Black house since she had arrived; she felt unprepared to face anyone right now after what had happened.

Emma had popped in to see her the day before and her friend had encouraged her that everything was going to be okay and no matter what had happened Daniel would want her to be happy. Things had been rather quiet since they had come back and Gabriela wished that she had some idea about what was going to happen; she felt in the dark about everything and it frustrated her.

Billy had been nothing short of wonderful since she had arrived at his home, the two didn't really talk about much and it allowed Gabriela the time to process what had happened. The first morning that she had been here, Gabriela had gotten up and cooked breakfast; she had wanted to do something that would occupy her time while she was here.

Gabriela sipped on her coffee, she felt useless and she needed to snap herself out of this funk that she had found herself in since Daniel had died. She was growing tired of people feeling like they needed to walk on eggshells around her and she wished that there was some way to prove that she wasn't going to break down if people talked to her.

The hospital had given her a couple of months off to wrap her head around what had happened and Gabriela knew that there was every chance that she would be here for a while until the vampire was dealt with.

"Any plans for today?" Billy asked looking up from the newspaper, he could see how bored Gabriela seemed and he was sure that it would get easier; she just needed to find herself something to do. There was only so much she could do in the house and Billy was sure that it would be better if she found something to occupy her time; he was surprised that none of the pack had showed up to check on her.

Emma had been the only person to come to the house to see Gabriela and even then, she hadn't stayed long since she had plans with Embry; she was quick to adapt to the situation that they found themselves in.

"I was thinking about going to the beach," Gabriela murmured doubting that there was much else she could do, she didn't have a car so she couldn't exactly go far without one. There wasn't really anyone that she wanted to bother to drive her someone, she didn't know a lot of people here anymore and she felt a little out of the loop.

Billy nodded his head at her plan, it was better than sitting around doing nothing and he was sure some fresh air would do her good even if it was raining outside. He was surprised that Jacob hadn't shown up to see Gabriela or even to check in on his own father; Billy wondered what was going through Jacob's head right now, he had tried to hide how relieved he felt about the fact that things had ended between his son and Nessie.

He had tried to like the girl that his son had been dating, however he was unable to ignore the fact that for some reason Jacob had imprinted on someone who should be his natural enemy. The closeness that Jacob still shared with Bella also had worried Billy and he hoped now that he wasn't with Nessie anymore that Jacob would get his own happy ending one day.

* * *

Walking along the beach, Gabriela couldn't help but think about how different it was to the beaches that she had walked on in California; she found herself glad that she could walk here without people staring at her. The beaches were often crowded and the last thing that Gabriela wanted was for people to watch her every move; it was annoying and she was doing a lot better now.

Gabriela had called her parents to let them know that she had arrived safely, she was glad that they didn't try and convince her to come back; the last thing that Gabriela wanted was for them to be in danger. There was no telling just why the vampire had targeted Daniel, the vampire had acted quickly and there was no telling if they would turn their focus to Gabriela yet.

The pack had no idea just what would happen next and they were just waiting to make sure that it was safe before they allowed Gabriela to return home. Thoughts about the last few weeks filled her mind and Gabriela wondered just what would happen when she returned home; she didn't feel like California was her home anymore.

The future that she had always thought about had been what she had wanted with Daniel, he was gone and now none of that made sense to her and she needed something new. Gabriela had no idea what she would do next with her life and she feared that she was going to back-slide or something; she wanted to move forward with her life.

"Gabby?" called a voice making Gabriela snap out of her thoughts, she turned around to see who was calling her to find Jacob approaching; she was a little surprised that he was approaching her. They hadn't parted on the best terms since Daniel had been there to drag her back to California and she hadn't had her chance to speak with him about what had happened. Jacob had been quiet since his relationship had ended with Nessie and Gabriela could only imagine what he had been going through at that time.

"Hi," Jacob greeted softly, he had been surprised to see her out of the house and he was glad that she wasn't shutting herself away; he had been meaning to come and see her to discuss what was going to happen but something had come up. Things had been busy since they had last seen one another, Jacob had found himself having to deal with the Cullens more than he would have liked.

Carlisle had been the one to call after Jacob had returned from his trip with Gabriela, he had expressed his concern about how sad Nessie had been when she had returned from seeing him. The rest of the family had been thrilled with the news that Nessie would finally be able to be with the person that she was meant to spend the rest of her life with.

"Hi," Gabriela replied offering him a small smile, she waited for him to catch up with her before she started to walk again; it wasn't raining too badly and she was glad that it was calming. The two of them were silent for a moment while they thought about everything that had transpired since they had last seen one another.

Jacob looked at Gabriela, she seemed to be handling what had happened rather well and he hoped that things were going well for her; he had no idea how to express his condolences for what had happened to her. He hadn't liked what he had seen of Daniel but that didn't mean that he didn't feel for Gabriela; she had been with Daniel for five years and now he was gone.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Jacob murmured not knowing what else to say, he didn't want to upset Gabriela and he was sure that she would rather think of something else. Gabriela didn't say anything, she doubted that it would be the last time that she heard it.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	28. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.**

 **Set post Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Moving Forward.**

Tying her hair out of her face, Gabriela looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath before she turned and walked out of the bathroom; it had been another week since she had arrived and she felt a little better. Each day Gabriela tried to find something that could keep her occupied, she didn't want sit around doing nothing and waiting for something to happen when it wasn't going to.

There was no telling when this vampire might show up and Gabriela wasn't going to let that dictate her life; she might have to stay in La Push for a while but it would be on her terms. Heading towards the front door, Gabriela waved to Billy as she set off on her morning jog; she was going to paint his kitchen later when she got back.

The house hadn't changed since she had been there as a child and Billy had mentioned that the place could do with a lick of paint; she was more than happy to help since she was staying in his home. Gabriela exited the house and focused on her plans for the day, she felt relieved to have something to do and she hoped that it would last some time.

It had been strange settling back into La Push and Gabriela was determined to make the most of it now; her first days had been filled with grief and she knew that she would carry that with her for a while. Nothing was going to bring Daniel back, Gabriela just wished that things hadn't ended the way that they had or that maybe she'd been able to have more closure.

Gabriela had no idea what would have happened if she'd had her talk with Daniel before he had died; she wondered if she would feel even worse about her thoughts about breaking things off.

* * *

Arriving to have lunch with his father, Jacob raised an eye at the freshly painted cupboards that lined the kitchen; the last time that he had been here they had been grey and peeling. The place looked a lot brighter and Jacob guessed that Gabriela had found something to keep her busy; he couldn't imagine how boring it was to be stuck here with nothing for her to do.

He leant against the door frame for a moment and watched her work, he was impressed with how much she had managed to get done in only a couple of hours. Things seemed to have gotten better for Gabriela and Jacob was relieved that she was handling things better; the loss of Daniel had been a shock and he was sure that it would stick with her. Especially the fact that she had been the one to find him after he had been murdered, the mental picture wouldn't go away and Billy had mentioned that sometimes Gabriela would have problems sleeping.

"It looks good in here," Jacob mused taking in the freshly painted cupboards, they were white and he couldn't remember the last time that they had looked that way. It had been him and his dad for a very long time and they hadn't really bothered to redecorate after the twins had left home; it had been born his mother's thing to paint than anyone else's.

Gabriela nodded her head and admired her work, she was pleased with what she had managed to do and she was surprised that Billy was giving her such free reign when it came to decorating his home like this. He hadn't really minded what colour she painted the kitchen and Gabriela had tried to pick something that she was sure that he would like; she didn't want to pick something that he was going to hate.

"Your dad's pretty easy going with the colours," Gabriela replied with a shrug of her shoulders, she carefully moved to get off the colour and stretched pleased with what she had done so far. It wasn't much but it was a start and it made her feel better about her staying in his home like this; she wanted to do something to thank him.

"We picked up a vampire scent," Jacob told her, he wasn't sure how she would react to the news but he didn't wish to keep her in the dark about any of this; he could only imagine how annoying that must be. There was silence at his words and Gabriela couldn't help but stare at him, so many questions rushed through her mind and the one that stuck out the most was if this was the vampire that killed Daniel.

"Embry recognised it," Jacob confirmed not wanting to upset her more than needed, he was doing what he could with this situation and he knew that she had the right to know everything that was going on. The vampire that had killed Daniel had been the one that had approached them while they were staying at the cabin; a fact that worried Jacob about just how far this blood-sucker was willing to take all of this. Gabriela closed her eyes, she had been expecting the vampire to track her down but it had only been a matter of weeks instead of the months that she had begun to think of.

"Okay. What do we do?" Gabriela asked wanting to know the next step, if the vampire was here then that surely meant that this would be over soon. Her life could return to normal and Gabriela wouldn't have to continue to intrude on everyone else's lives; she wanted this to be over so she could finally move forward with her own. Jacob sighed moving further into the room, he wished that he had a simple answer for that but he didn't; the vampire was being clever and just staying out of reach right now.

"The vampire's not really coming too close to La Push… they seem to be circling Forks right now," Jacob explained wishing that there was more that he could do, with the breakdown in his relationship with Nessie there had been new problems arising. The treaty had returned and Carlisle was pleased that it hadn't caused too much trouble, it meant that his family would one day return to Forks since it was a place close to their hearts.

This also meant that the pack was restricted back to being unable to track the vampire that strayed far into the Cullens territory; they would have to wait until it approached La Push again so that they could destroyed it. The Cullens weren't much help right now and none of them wanted to upset Nessie by getting involved in this situation; she was apparently very broken up by their break-up and was away in South America at that moment. Gabriela was silent for a moment taking in what had been said, she felt angry that someone felt it was okay to mess with her life in such a way; she had never thought that she would have this problem.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Gabriela asked not liking that this could drag on forever, she didn't know why the vampire was coming after her when she had done nothing wrong. Emma had been the one to tell her about what had happened here a few years ago, and Gabriela couldn't imagine what it had been like to have been around then.

It wasn't something that she wanted to put anyone through again and Gabriela knew that she wasn't going to let anyone get hurt on her account. Jacob shook his head, he didn't like this anymore than she did and the pack weren't happy about another round of baby-sitting; no one wanted to deal with another Bella issue.

"Then we need to think of something," Gabriela insisted turning her attention back to painting, she wasn't going to just wait around until the vampire was done with her.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	29. Another Murder

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.**

 **Set post Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Another Murder** **.**

"What do you plan on doing?" Emma asked sipping on her coffee, she had come to Billy's to have lunch with Gabriela and she was pleased to see that her friend was turning her life around instead of moping around. Daniel's death had been hard for the both of them and Gabriela didn't need to waste her life mourning him; he would have wanted her to be happy in some way. It was hard to believe that he was truly gone and Emma missed her brother, she just couldn't believe that this was happening to them; she cursed the vampire that had slaughtered her brother.

"I'm getting a job at the health centre… they need the staff since most of the tribe still won't go to Forks Hospital," Gabriela replied pleased with herself, she had no idea how long she was going to be stuck here and she wasn't going to just live off Billy while she was here. It wasn't fair on him and she wanted to give back to the community that she came from and those who were currently protecting her from a vampire.

The pack were short on people that knew about them and in the case of needing medical treatment there was no one that could treat them; it had been Carlisle Cullen who used to do that but that was when Jacob had been dating Nessie. That was no longer an option since the treaty was back in force and the Cullens were too busy fussing over a sulking Nessie and her new mate; it was like they had forgotten their former allies and friends.

"That's a good idea. I am sure that Sue could use some help," Emma agreed smiling, it was something that she had considered herself and she had started to look for schools nearby that might need her. She couldn't see herself returning to California now that she had Embry in her life; she doubted her mother would be happy with that news.

Sue Clearwater was a nurse at the health centre and was doing her best to handle things there since they were short staffed; she was always hoping that they would be able to get another nurse or two in. Gabriela nodded her head, she had spoken to Sue about the idea and the older woman had been very positive about having Gabriela do so; she just needed to hand in her notice at the hospital that she had worked at.

Saying goodbye to her life in San Diego wasn't going to be easy and the move wouldn't be good news for her mother who was under the impression that this was just a short vacation after what had happened to Daniel. Connie was happy in California and she had never been fond of the small-town life that she'd had in La Push; she hated how everyone knew one another and their business. The sound of Emma's phone ringing stopped their talk and Emma groaned when she saw who it was; she wasn't looking forward to this and she dreaded to think just what would happen.

"Sorry. It's my mother… I better take this," Emma apologised before getting to her feet and leaving the room, her mother was furious that they had both returned to La Push and she was convinced that Gabriela had been cheating on Daniel with Jacob. Nothing that Emma seemed to say would convince her otherwise and it was clear that she was telling anyone that would listen that was what was going on; it worried Emma just what else her mother might be saying.

Gabriela nibbled at her sandwich, she doubted that she would want to return to San Diego with Diana spreading rumours about her and determined to ruin her reputation as a nurse. She didn't have to wait long before Emma returned and her friend looked a little pale at whatever her mother had told her.

"Do you remember Cassandra O'Brian?" Emma asked quietly as she sat down again, she felt a little ill and she had no idea how she was going to break this to her friend; she couldn't imagine what Gabriela would feel. It had made her own stomach turn when Diana had told her and Emma couldn't believe that this was happening; there was just no way to guess what would happen next. Gabriela furrowed her brow, she set down her sandwich guessing that she wasn't going to like this; she feared just what Emma might have to say.

"The paralegal at Daniel's firm?" Gabriela recalled softly, she had seen her a couple of times when she had been visiting Daniel at work and the woman always seemed to avoid her when she came into the office. Gabriela remembered one day that Cassandra had nearly jumped out of an elevator to get away from her when she had come to visit lunch one day. The last time that Gabriela vaguely remembered seeing Cassandra was at Daniel's funeral, she had been near the back and had looked devastated at the death of her co-worker.

"She's just been found murdered… the same way that Daniel was," Emma whispered feeling her stomach turn, she couldn't believe this and she wondered what the vampire was going to do next. Gabriela's stomach dropped at the news and images of finding Daniel dead flashed through her mind before she could stop herself.

She felt sick and she wondered just why the vampire had chosen to kill Cassandra when the pack had noticed the scent around La Push several times since Gabriela had returned. There was silence and neither woman spoke for a moment as they allowed the news to settle between them; neither knew what to say but they would have to deal with this now.

"They found pictures of Daniel and Cassandra…" Emma said trending carefully, she couldn't imagine how this was going to feel to Gabriela and she cursed her brother for leaving such a mess behind. Gabriela stared at her as she realised what Emma was saying, anger filled her at how Daniel had treated her when he had thought she was cheating with Jacob when he was the guilty party in all of this.

"I can't believe this," Gabriela said shaking her head, she had never thought that this was how things would work out for them; she had spent months planning her wedding and the day that she would become Mrs Gabriela Garcia. Now that all seemed like such a dream, one that became so disillusioned with every step that Gabriela now took; she had never thought that this would happen to them.

Emma was silent while she allowed Gabriela to digest the news and she couldn't imagine how she was feeling right now; it made her want to strangle her brother. He had ruined a good thing with Gabriela because he had accused her of cheating and now it seemed that he had done so because he was the guilty party in all of this.

Closing her eyes, Gabriela took a deep breath as she vowed to herself that she wasn't going to let anything ruin her life now; she wanted to focus on rebuilding her life here in La Push. A fresh start was clearly needed now and she was sure that Diana was going to stop her hate campaign since there would be no hiding the fact that Daniel had cheated on Gabriela.

"Let's talk about something else," Gabriela insisted not wanting to dwell on this, she wasn't going to allow the past to drag her down when she was very carefully starting to think of the future. The vampire wasn't going to stop her living her life and Gabriela doubted that they would risk getting caught by shape-shifters to come and kill her. The last thing Gabriela wanted to be was a liability and she was determined to do something for the tribe; La Push was her home now and there was nothing left for her in San Diego.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	30. Tribal Bonfire

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.**

 **Set post Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty: Tribal Bonfire** **.**

"Are you sure I look okay?" Gabriela asked following Emma down the beach, the two had been invited to a tribal bonfire along with the pack and the other imprints; it was meant to be a merry gathering, but it left Gabriela unsure of her place. Of course, she knew the legends, but she wasn't an imprint nor was she bonded to any of the wolves; her connection with Jacob had been destroyed and she often felt like an outsider.

The other imprints had been very welcoming to her and Emma did try and involve her in things that she did, but Gabriela felt like she was just intruding. Even with Billy assuring her that she was most welcome at the bonfire, Gabriela had tried to find an excuse not to come since she already felt like she was being a bother. It was bad enough that the pack were having to guard her against some vampire that had killed two people that she had known already.

"You look fine," Emma assured her with a roll of her eyes, she had arrived to pick Gabriela up for the bonfire only to find her best friend preparing to watch television and stay in all night. That certainly wouldn't do, and Emma had quickly thrown together the outfit that Gabriela was wearing so that they could get going; she was rather pleased with herself about what she had done.

Gabriela grumbled annoyed as they reached the bonfire, she did her best to plaster a smile on her face in greeting but it didn't drive away the feeling that she was out of place. Especially when Emma darted away to greet Embry, leaving Gabriela to stand about awkwardly; she was happy for her friend for fining Embry, but it hurt not having the same.

Being surrounded by happy couples, only made Gabriela think about what she would have been doing if Daniel hadn't died and they had worked things out. Old Quil stared across the bonfire as he watched Gabriela, he was pleased to see that she had attended, and he was sure that the ancestors had greater plans for her than what had transpired so far.

He didn't believe for a moment that things were done between her and Jacob, they had been paired up for a reason and Old Quil knew that they were still destined for one another. Hearing that Jacob had somehow forced an imprint had made Old Quil start considering the old journals that he had even more; he had been sure this couldn't be the first instance of this happening.

Jacob's pull to the Swan girl had always concerned him and Old Quil had always wondered why Jacob had seemed so insistent on that she was the one for him. When he had imprinted on her daughter, it had only worried Old Quil further and he couldn't see how this was what the ancestors would want for their tribal.

But things had worked out for the best especially when he had learned that Jacob was always meant for Gabriela; their bond had been forged when they were children. Jacob had needed someone to prepare him for the moment that Gabriela had come back into his life; he had needed to grow up and prepare to take over his responsibilities as Alpha of the pack and Chief of the tribe.

It hadn't worked well with his infatuation with Bella but having Nessie around had forced Jacob to grow up and be better for her. Clearing his throat, Billy called the tribal meeting to attention and looked around the bonfire with a smile; it was good to see that everyone had been able to make it. It had been awhile since they'd had a gathering like this and Billy was hopeful that this would take everyone's mind off what was happening and the vampire that was hanging around.

"I thank you all for coming tonight, it has been awhile since we were all gathered together like this," Billy started with a smile, he had been thinking about everything that had happened in the past few months. Things hadn't been easy for his son and Billy prayed every night that the ancestors would help him find his way; he didn't want him to end up allow.

His eyes moved across to Gabriela who was sat alone, he knew that she had suffered after what had happened to her fiancé, but he did hope that she would end up with Jacob. They were perfect for one another and Billy was sure that his late wife would have approved of the match; she had always adored Gabriela and had mentioned once or twice that she and Jacob would have adorable children.

It was hard to believe that something that had been decided by the ancestors was so easily removed by a trip into the woods and burning of some necklace. Gabriela and Jacob were clearly still meant to be, and Billy wondered if he was the only one that saw that; he smiled to himself as he watched his son sit down next to Gabriela.

The fact that she had moved to La Push certainly had improved the chances of something happening between them; even if it was because she was a possible target for some vampire. The pack weren't sharing the news that the vampire had been lingering around Forks, they didn't want to worry anyone more than they already where.

The fact that the vampire had killed two people that knew one another and that knew Gabriela; didn't fill them with positive thoughts and they worried that by coming to Forks, she was the next target. Smiling at Gabriela, Jacob was glad that she had managed to make it; he was sure that she had plenty to do now that she had started her new job.

From what Jacob had heard from Sue, Gabriela was settling in well and the health centre was more than happy to have her when they were so understaffed. It was good to see that Gabriela was being proactive instead of just hanging around while they dealt with the vampire; it wasn't the easiest thing but at least she was giving back to the tribe.

The situation made Jacob think of the time that Bella had spent on the reservation when the pack had protected her from Victoria; she had spent a little time at Emily's sulking before wandering around the beach. There always seemed to be a reason that she had needed protecting but had never given back to the people that had risked their lives daily for her.

It didn't need to be much, hell she could have cooked dinner occasionally to give Emily a break; it would have been nice to see her do something or than wait around for him. Jacob had found himself thinking more about how different the three women that had shaped his life where; they couldn't have been more different than one another.

He had always felt like he was perfect for Bella and Nessie, but looking back now he realised that they had always wanted different things and it wouldn't have ended well in either case. A relationship shouldn't have to be such hard work and Jacob didn't want to spend the rest of his life fighting for someone who didn't want him or would force him to give up everything that he was.

Looking to his side at Gabriela, it wasn't hard to see why the ancestors had thought that she would be right for him; they were very much alike, and they were such good friends. It was at that thought that something seemed to happen, and Jacob felt like the breath had been pulled from his body as he stared at Gabriela; the universe finally seemed to settle in the right place and not off canter.

Across the bonfire, Old Quil smiled as he realised what had happened and he knew that it had been worth the wait; he raised his glass in a silent cheer to the ancestors knowing that things were finally on the right path.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	31. Deserve to be Happy

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Idea inspired by Brother Bear 2.**

 **Set post Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Deserve to be Happy** **.**

"It was a good night," Billy mused with a smile, he had to admit that it had gone better than he expected, and he had noticed that Jacob and Gabriela had spent quite a bit of time together. He truly believed that his son was meant to end up with Gabriela, he had never felt like Bella or Nessie had truly made Jacob happy; there was so much against them or things just hadn't worked out like they should have. Just watching Jacob with Gabriela made Billy even more sure that the ancestors knew exactly what they were doing; they wouldn't have made them come together again if it wasn't meant to be.

"It was," Jacob agreed shutting the front door behind him, he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had imprinted on Gabriela. It had taken him finally letting go of whatever he felt for Bella and Nessie and admitting that it hadn't been healthy for him to see what was sitting right in front of him. Billy raised an eyebrow as he spotted the smile that had come to his son's face, Old Quil had mentioned something had happened and it had been a long time coming but he hadn't understood what he meant by that.

"Gabriela seemed to enjoy hearing the legends," Billy continued, he rolled himself into the living room and was glad that they had a moment to talk; he had liked having her around and he had heard only good things about her. Sue was thrilled to have an extra set of hands down at the health centre, she had nothing but good things to say about Gabriela and how she was helping people. It was wonderful to see someone wanting to give back to the community that was helping them in a time of need; it wasn't in Gabriela's nature to sit around and do nothing.

"She did… it's been a long time since she's heard them like that," Jacob replied knowing that nothing compared to attending a tribal bonfire to hear the legends; she had been away from La Push for years and her grandmother could only do so much. Billy smiled pleased to hear that she had enjoyed herself, he knew that Dorothy was proud of their heritage and had done her best to make sure her grandchildren remembered where they had come from.

"Old Quil mentioned that something happened during the legends," Billy said watching his son with interest, he had his own suspicions about what might have happened, but he wanted to hear it from Jacob. No matter what Jacob said, Billy knew that things were slowly starting to change; he had noticed how his son looked at Gabriela now and it made him so happy.

"Of course he did," Jacob grumbled with a shake of his head, he should have known that someone would have noticed the moment that he had imprinted on Gabriela; he had hoped for a little while before having to talk about it. A smile formed on Billy's face as he realised that his suspicions were true, he had hoped something like this would happen and he was thrilled it finally had. There was no denying that Billy adored the idea of having more grandchildren, he rarely got to see Rebecca and her children since they lived so far away, and he hated that she didn't come and visit more.

"For what it is worth, I am happy for you Jake… you both deserve to be happy," Billy said smiling up at his son, he had worried for years that his son wouldn't have the happiness that he deserved. After the nightmare that had seen Jacob being lead on by Bella then getting stuck on her daughter; Billy had never thought that his son would have what his heart desired.

Jacob smiled back at his dad, he was pleased to see that he had his blessing in all of this.

* * *

Waking up with a start, Jacob blinked confused as he tried to figure out what had woken him up; he looked around the room before remembering that he had stayed at his dad's house. It was rare that he did so, but they had spent a little time talking about his imprint before turning in for the night; he was exhausted, and he felt groggy as he slowly started to drift back to sleep.

However, his attention was again pulled away from his sleep and he groaned sitting up slowly as he tried to hear what had woken him; the room around him was silent and there were no sounds of any disturbance. Swinging his legs out of the bed, Jacob yawned to himself and moved to check that everything was alright; he was tired, and he doubted that he would get to sleep if he didn't make sure that everything was okay. Making his way out of the bedroom, Jacob listened out trying to figure what had disturbed him; he was a little groggy and something just didn't feel right.

"Jacob? Is everything alright?" Billy asked poking his head out of the door, he had been going to the bathroom and had heard movement in the hall; he stared at his son curious about what he was doing up so late. Jacob had always been a deep sleeper, it was something that had never really changed about his son and for him to wake up meant that something big must be happening.

"Can you hear that?" Jacob asked the sound picking up again, he felt so confused and he looked around trying to find where the noise was coming from. He looked around trying to find the source of the sound that had woken him up, they were alone here, and he was sure he would have heard someone else approaching the house by now.

"Hear what?" Billy replied confused, he didn't hear anything, and he knew that Jacob had better hearing than he did, but it was a peaceful night; there wasn't a sound to be heard for once. Wheeling close to Jacob, Billy stared up at his son a little concerned something didn't feel right, and he could see that Jacob had started to sweat; he hadn't known any of the wolves were able to do that since they ran so hot now.

"The humming," Jacob explained, he moved further down the corridor as the sound seemed to pick up again; he didn't know where it was coming from and it was starting to confuse him. He didn't notice the concerned look that his father offered him, he could hear it and he was starting to feel a little warm.

Before he could take another step, Jacob suddenly felt a tightening around his throat that made him choke; he gasped for air as he dropped down to his knees. His hands flying to his neck trying to loosen whatever invisible force that seemed to have wrapped itself around his neck; he choked almost unable to hear his father's panicked calls.

The world around him spinning and suddenly going dark as he hit the floor; the silence that surrounded him seemed suffocating before it suddenly lifted. Jacob blinked confused as he found himself staring up at Paul and his father, the tightness around his neck was gone and he could hear Rachel whispering on the phone to someone in the next room.

"What happened?" Jacob croaked, his throat sore as he spoke and slowly pushed himself up to sit upright; he ignored the worried glances that his father shot him as he did this. Paul let out a sigh, he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it for himself and he knew that this was something that they had never seen before.

"I don't think we're dealing with a vampire… at least not entirely," Paul admitted with a shake of his head, he looked at Billy knowing that they had a big problem on their hands and it had just nearly killed Jacob.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


End file.
